The Splendor of Sweden
by AnaJo Skylark
Summary: Her once perfect life was turned upside down after her accident, now Trine Nielsen is doing the best she can to move forward. Once offered a spot in Stockholm, she couldn't get there fast enough, for she not only knew she's make a difference but also find out her visions and dreams, seeing a tall man of aqua eyes looking over the land. There she finds her true answers. Between 5&7
1. Chapter 1

The shouts of the children around her as coaches spoke clearly and diligently, giving orders for maneuvers and bounds. Trine found herself between the world she sat in and the one she visited every night. Watching as the little boys and girls run down the mat, performing backflips, kicks and twists in the air she knew would awe audiences everywhere. Oh, how she missed it. But of course, her mind fluttered back to her dreams as she closed her eyes.

There she was again, within the small room, writing away as King Birger spoke briefly to others and him. She knew he'd walk over to her, asking if she was tired of writing and wanting a break away but she knew it was for himself to escape the rising politics and wars that threatened the boarders.

"Bridget?" and there he was, just as she placed her quill down and stared up into those aqua eyes. "Want to walk?"

"Ja Ber, that would be good."

It changed again as she saw the stage light up as she walked forward, so many cheering and clapping for her as she curtsied before them. She knew she gave a hell of a performance, including what she had written beforehand, she even got him to smile as she sang her piece to him.

Looking to her left, she saw him standing there again as he clapped for her, the small hidden smile was easy for her to spot as she gave him a smile as well, making her way to him.

"You did well, Jenny." he nodded to her.

"Don't I always?" she poked at him.

Once more, the view changed as she looked out the large window before her. It was hard for her to believe that the medal was sitting on her desk, her a noble peace prize winner, what where the odds? She smiled as she saw him walk up the way, his usual visit to her. He was one of the comforts, besides her children, that she had after losing Gunnar. She was glad to have learned of the man, how the world really was and what she still needed to learn around her. Two solid raps came to her door, her sign that he was fully there. Twisting the knob, she saw him give that small smile again as he nodded to her.

"God morgon Alva." he said.

"God morgan Berwald."

Excited cheers filled her head as she was brought back to the real world again. Looking around she saw one of the little ones upon the bars, doing flips between the two as she practiced her routine over again with her coach. She smiled, seeing the excited group cheer their friend on, just to hear whimpers and cries from beside her.

Glancing over she saw a little girl, hugging her knees as she shook with her crying. Trine moved herself beside her as she rubbed the little girl's back.

"Hej, vad är fel?" she asked the girl.

"Nothing Miss Trine."

"Oh, now don't give me that, lille en." she replied, letting her Danish slip out.

The girl wiped her eyes and sniffled back as she looked over at the group, "They're better than me. I stink at this and can't do anything. Not even balance."

Trine let the girl vent to her, waiting to take her moment and speak freely, "I just might as well quit."

"Hej nu, tror ikke det." she said, taking her hand, "Don't give up, never do that. All you got to do is work hard on it. I'll help you."

The girl's eyes came to her as she looked her over, Trine knew that look well. Didn't have to be told what she was thinking, she saw it all the time.

"Here, watch me." she sat across from her as she positioned her body. "Now just place your hands in line with your shoulders like me, keep them close to your thighs alright?"

The little girl nodded to her as she mentally prepared herself to do this, "Keep your hands steady and gently..."

Trine gently lifted herself off the ground, feeling her legs and hips sinking down as she rose as high as her back would let her, just to drop back down, holding back the pain that shot up her spine.

"Wow." she heard her say as she tried to ready herself.

"Told you." Trine smiled as she helped her position herself, "Now like I said, keep steady."

Sure enough, the little girl lifted herself up on her hands as her legs lifted, "Now if you want to try, move your legs and I'll help you to a handstand and then a flip, ok?"

The girl gave a grunt of agreement and did as told, raising her legs up so her toes pointed to the ceiling, Trine placed her hand on her back as she tried to hold herself there.

"Now just push off on your hands and kick your legs behind you." she told her and with a jerk of her wrists, the girl flipped and landed on her feet, pure excitement and joy written on her.

"I did it!"

"I told you." Trine smiled and gave her a hug, "Never say you can't."

"Tack, fröken Trine."

"Varsågod."

The girl skipped merrily along as the bell rang, ending the sessions in the small gymnasium. Trine sighed as she scooted herself back to her chair, hoisting herself within it and placing her legs in the rests. Hard to believe that a crippled Danish woman was helping teach Swedish children gymnastics, yet there she was, wheeling herself around the place as all the children bid her goodbye and the instructors wishing her a pleasant evening.

She made her way outside, slowly heading down the street to the little shop she had grown quite accustom to. She still wondered why those dreams came to her, how interesting they were and the women within them yet what god her most was at times, she found herself as the women. She could feel their adoration and love for him and how he felt when he touched them and held them, how he lingered of the scent of vanilla. He awed her in truth.

A pained cry caught her attention as she wheeled by the small alley way. The cries intensified as something moved around on the ground, Trine moved carefully into the alley as the cries came more to her realizing a dog that was hurt. There behind the dumpster was a small white pup, tangled in wires as it struggled to get free.

"Oh, sweetie." she said as she came closer to it, "It's ok, here."

Trine reached down and helped the pup as she untangled its little paws from its entrapment, finally with one final tug, she got it free and lifted it to her chest.

"There you are sweetheart, free at last huh." she said as she tucked the pup in her coat and backed out of the alley.

The little dog licked her chin as she got back onto the main drag, making her giggle, "Cut that out, you're going to make us crash."

Petting its little head, she smiled as she made her way to the shop just to see the waitress, Maja, waiting for her like usual.

"About time there-Oh my god! Where did you find that?" she squealed in excitement as she came over to pet the pup's head.

"Found it in an alley all tangled in wires, got it free but I think it's hungry." Trine replied.

"Awe it's so cute! Wait here and I'll grab something quick." she dodged into the shop as Trine lifted the pup to her eye and checked it over.

"Oh, you're a girl." Trine said as she checked her belly, "Well if no one is looking for you I'll take you home. How's that?"

"Here Trine!" Maja said, "Any collar?"

"Not that I see and it's a girl by the way." she replied as she held the fork to the pup with the meatball, "Hear anyone calling for a dog?"

"Not that I'm aware of, did hear two people calling for someone but it could've been for the dog, can't remember the name." Maja said, "Well, she likes meatballs."

The puppy scarfed down the meatballs that Maja handed to her, "Must've been hungry."

A young boy's shout came to their attention, making the puppy jump up as well, "Oh, looks like she has an owner."

"Yea and by the sounds a boy, better take him his pet, he sounds worried." Trine said handing back the plate to Maja, "I'll be back in a few."

With a small wave, Trine followed the shouting. Hearing it get louder and the puppy ready to jump off her lap as she came around the corner. There stood a young boy, worried plastered over his face as he looked around the area.

"Tino is going to be so mad at me." he said as he cupped his hands around his mouth, "Hana!"

"Excuse me." Trine called to him. "Are you looking for someone?"

He spun around to face her, giving a small nod as he tried to explain, but the puppy popped out of her coat before either of them had a chance to speak.

"Hana! You found Hanatamago!" he cried out as he ran over, "Oh thank you, thank you!"

"You're welcome, I found her in the alley just a bit away."

"You have no idea how happy I am right now and lucky that Tino won't get mad now." he told her.

"Peter?" she heard someone call out.

"Over here!" he replied, "I have Hana."

A tall man came over to him as his hand came atop of the boy's head and pet the puppy, "This lady found her."

The man turned and looked at her, giving a small nod, "Tack, tack så mycket."

"It's no..." she faded off as she looked up at him, it couldn't be.

She stared at him, couldn't help but do so. It was him. The man in her dreams, the very one that talks with the women and herself, the one that she can hear his voice even during her waking hours, can smell that sweet scent off his skin as his aqua eyes looked deeply in hers.

"Miss?" she finally broke her thoughts as the boy called out to her, "Are you ok?"

"Ja, I'm fine." she waved off the boy as she saw the man hold the puppy close to him, "I'm just glad she's back home and safe."

With a final nod, she turned around and made her way back to the shop, trying to keep her mind clear as she continued down the street. It couldn't have been him, it wasn't possible. The chances of that were too great, practically impossible, yet her mind and heart were screaming at her to go back to them. To speak with them and asked of things that made no sense. But it was best if she continued and-

"Miss!" she heard the boy yell.

Spinning her chair, she saw the boy running up to her with money in hand, "Oh no sweetie, you keep your money, I don't need that."

"It's ok, I used it more as an excuse to see you." he panted out, "But I wanted to ask you something."

"Alright."

"Why did you look at him like that?"

Oh, she was that obvious, of course, "I'm sorry, I thought he looked familiar that's all."

"You sure?" he asked, "Not just in person but in dreams?"

"Hvad?"

The boy smiled brightly at her as she tried to gather her thoughts, "Ok, if I'm correct would you please meet me in the sweet shop just a few blocks away from here? I'll bring one of my aunties to speak with you."

Trine wasn't sure what to do but the fact that he brought up her dreams made her mind to do as he offered. Giving him a nod in reply, he wrapped his arms around her neck, thanking her for giving the chance and ran back. She couldn't believe she just did that but something in her told her it was the right thing to do.

Turning back around, she continued to the shop as her mind whirled on the facts of the boy and the man, and that her dreams may actually be real.


	2. Chapter 2

This was the craziest thing that she had done besides moving to Stockholm from Aarhus. She was nervous nonetheless, waiting to see what would come. Trine contemplated repeatedly in her head, to go or just forget the whole ordeal and just go home. But she went forward and now was waiting in the small bakery, wondering if the little boy would be back like he said.

"Kaffe?" the waitress came up to her, pot in hand.

"Ja, tack." she smiled as the door came open.

"We're late auntie Kitty." she heard someone say.

"Peter, please take it easy." a woman replied, her accent thick in Russian, "I need my hands sweetheart."

Trine turned around to see the boy from earlier hauling on a woman as he caught sight of her, "Oh there you are, you came."

He came up beside her as the woman followed behind, rubbing her wrists as she gave him a stern look behind her sunglasses. He looked up, realizing he had done wrong and gave an apologetic look.

"Sorry auntie Kitty." he apologized.

"It's fine sweetheart, just don't yank on me like that." she chided him, "Remember, I need my hands more than anything."

He gave a simple nod as he pulled the chair out for her as she pulled out money, "Here Peter, get your favorite."

"What about you?"

The woman pondered for a moment, "That hot chocolate that Tino gets and a kladdkaka if they have any. Mama is having a sweet need."

The boy ran off as she finally sat down in the chair in front of her, "I do apologize of his hyper antics. After he got back he came running up to me, telling me I needed to meet you right away. Well, if not me his other aunt Juliet."

"Sounds like he has a big family." Trine smiled at her.

"That he does. Between the British Isles and the Nordics, we are all his aunts and uncles." she told her, "I'm Katyusha by the way, Kitty for short. Sorry I didn't introduce myself sooner."

"Not that's fine, I'm Trine." she replied shaking her hand, "Still trying to figure out what he wanted."

A smile crossed Kitty's face as she turned her head slightly, "A lengthy line da?"

"A bit of one, ja." she looked closer at the woman, finally noticing the cane, realization donning on her, "Please tell me if I'm wrong, but are you-"

"Blind? Da, I am. Since birth." Kitty replied with a smile.

Holy hell, if it wasn't for that cane she would've never guessed it, "Sorry about that."

"Net don't worry over it." she waved her hands of the situation, "Now I want you to tell me what Peter said to you before you agreed to come to this place."

Trine sat there and wondered if it was the right thing to do. The boy seemed quite positive over the fact of them meeting, plus the fact that he pulled her dreams into it. But in her mind, it was still all crazy.

"You're not crazy."

Holy hell, she read her mind, "You sure?"

"Try me."

Giving a long sigh, Trine told her, "Ok, so when I found him and the man looking for the dog, I was just relieved that it would be ok. But when I looked at the man more I realized that he looked familiar, not familiar like bumping in the street but like I've known him for years. And yet I have. I dreamed of these women and the paths they made for the nation of Sweden. Not only did I see them, I saw him as well."

She looked over to Kitty, waiting to see a face of confusion and disgust but there was nothing there as she continued, "I see him. I can hear his voice, smell his scent and almost feel him under my fingertips and yet when I wake there is nothing, but today; no more than an hour ago, he was before me. And I couldn't even say a damn thing."

Peter came running back as he gave Kitty her cake and cup, "All set. Um do you mind if I go..."

She handed the boy some change as he darted over to the small slot games at the entrance, "Keep him busy for a little longer. Want to have a bite?"

"Nej tack."

Kitty nodded to her as she dug into the piece, smiling at the same time, "Well your thoughts aren't wrong."

"Vad?"

"Exactly what I said. You aren't wrong." she repeated herself, "It's him."

Trine leaned back in her chair, trying to take in what Kitty told her, no matter how crazy it was. "How is that even-"

"There's a lot to learn with what you have been dreaming of." Kitty cut her off, "But the first real question is the women in your dreams, do you see yourself fully as them or watching them?"

"Both."

"Do you know who they are?"

"Not one hundred percent sure, why?"

"Just asking the basics." Kitty replied, "But last, do you feel that they are pulling you towards something, something you can't explain but it just feels right and the fact that you saw him just made total sense of what is going on?"

Trine found herself laughing as Kitty continued her plate. How in the world did she get all that after a brief encounter with her and yet everything she said made complete sense? There was no way she couldn't have known this unless...

"Kitty, did you have this happen to you too?"

She gave her a smile that just answered hers yet she spoke up, "I dreamed of women from the land of Norway. Never really understanding why I had them or dreamed of the Vikings before, but like you there was a man within those dreams that I wanted to know everything I could about him. So, after running into a woman like me and you, she told me to go to Norway from Russia, that everything would fall into place if I did. And you know what, it did."

"So, he's real." she uttered out, shock fully taking over her.

Kitty hummed in reply as Trine fought to use her tongue in the right way, "So those women were guiding me to Sweden, to get here and help me find the man in the dream and that very man I just ran into just a bit ago was truly him?"

"Da. That was Berwald."

"But that would make him...god I don't know, but not a young one that's for sure."

"There's a lot more that needs to be explained but that's up to you if I explain it or you wait and take in what you have learned so far."

Trine sat there, her answers slowly coming to her as she looked at the woman in front of her, "I want it all."

Kitty smiled as she sipped the drink, "Well, better hang on cause what I'm going to tell is going to sound absolutely crazy but it is the truth."

Trine nodded like mad as she waited for her like a child waited for their bedtime story, "He's Sweden."

"Excuse me?"

"Da, he's Sweden as my husband is Norway. Peter over there is Sealand and I will soon be Oslo, while you will be Stockholm."

Now things were way out of hand, "Ok, now how is that possible?"

"We don't know." Kitty replied, "But they aren't alone, there are approximately one hundred and ninety-six personifications, each representing a nation. Now that's not including the capitals and cities. So that number has gotten quite larger."

"So, you're telling me that the man, Berwald, is a nation. He's Sweden. And I am to become Stockholm?"

"Correct."

"How is this even possible, it makes no sense whatsoever but..."

"But?"

"It feels right."

Kitty giggled at her, "You took it better than me. I practically told Lukas to fuck off."

Trine couldn't help but laugh at her as she spoke. It was so unfathomable yet at the same time made complete sense. She sat there as she went through everything capitals do for the nation or what they see or have before their change. How she had to die to become one and how it would be. She even explained the Nordics to her and what she dealt with daily from them all.

"Oh, and if you want on Emil's good side, give him licorice."

"He sounds like a kid."

"Looks wise yes, but actual age no."

"Gotcha, so here's one, how far and what is it?"

Kitty chuckled as she downed the last bit of her drink, "A little over four months, teetering five pretty soon and we want to be surprised. But according to the American, Washington D.C, and her wife's tales, she is saying it's a girl. But I don't care, as long as it's happy and healthy I'm good."

How ever did she get caught up in this strange storm of people and dreams was beyond her but she was quite excited for the fact that things were looking up and making sense for her?

The gentle tone of her cellphone went off, making her and Kitty jump at the intrusion as Peter came back to their side. Looking at the screen, she saw the little girl from earlier asked for a private lesson with her and wondered if it was possible to do now.

"Oh, why not." she smiled sending a reply and preparing herself, "I hate to be rude but I have a child that needs a quick coach for her routine. If possible, could we meet another time to learn more?"

"Sure, that's no issue. Only day I know you could probably come as a guest is the banquet at the palace for the girl's Olympic team."

"Oh, you mean tomorrows banquet, well I'll be there then anyways. I'm part of the team."

"How are you part of the team if you're in a wheelchair?"

Kitty bopped him head as he scowled at her, "I'm telling Tino that."

"No!" he nearly shouted, "I'm sorry I didn't mean it. I just don't understand."

"It's fine." Trine said, "And my legs may not work but my arms do."

With a final wave, Trine made her way back to the gymnasium, having the conversation with Kitty replay in her head as the thought of him being real floated to the surface.

"Berwald." she said aloud to herself.

She smiled as she knew thing had finally changed for the good for her and the world finally coming together around her.

He tried to ignore the bickering from across the room, but the more Mathias annoyed Emil, the little puffin of his would nail him in the head causing more of a ruckus.

"Pull the damn thing off me!"

"Going to leave me be?"

"Maybe."

"Then no."

Berwald sighed at the two men just as Tino came in, "Come on you two, we don't need you fighting."

"It's no use." he told the timid man.

Tino sighed as he walked over to him, handing the latest information to him, "So far the governments are keeping up on their ends. All we have to do is monitor the waters and we should be ok."

"Better than before." he replied.

Having the Genesis terrorist in his nation didn't sit well with him, especially when they began killing and kidnapping his people for the hell of it. It didn't sit well with any of them as the threats kept coming in from all angles. He did his best to help but even then, doing your best wasn't getting far with them.

The door came open as Peter and Katyusha walked in hand in hand until Peter left her for Tino.

"We're back, now can I have some?" he begged the man.

"Of course, go sit and I'll get the Pulla." Tino replied with a smile.

He heard Katyusha giggle at the boy as she walked over to him, just to pause as Lukas wrapped his arms around her middle.

"How did I know you would do this?" she poked at him.

"I can't help it really." Lukas mumbled into her shoulder.

Berwald shook his head at them as they whispered sweet nothings to one another. His mind drifted to earlier that day, feeling Hana stretch out on his lap. The woman that found her was interesting, but something about her called to him and since then, she hasn't left his mind.

"So, what did you guys do today?" Tino's voice broke his thoughts.

"Ah. Thank you for bringing me back Tino." Katyusha said finally shaking off Lukas, "We spoke with the woman that found Hana."

"What? What do you mean found Hana?"

Oops, he forgot to tell Tino about that slip-up of Hana's collar just to hear Peter whine, "Kitty you promised not to tell."

"I'll speak with you later." Tino pointed to the boy and gave a side glance to him as well, "Now Kitty, what were you saying?"

"Well as I was saying, we met with her and had a small bite and chatted up a little bit. Learning about her and whatnot, but it's what we learned of her and that she seemed to take it well after explaining it to her as well."

"Explaining what?" Emil asked finally having the puffin sit upon his head as Mathias cautiously walked around them.

"She's another."

"A capital? Really?" Mathias nearly jumped up, "Who?"

Berwald watched at the rest of them sat in excitement, letting it just slip past him for the time being as the scent of his tea came to him, sipping it lightly.

"Stockholm."

Berwald sputtered out the tea as he choked on what slipped down his throat. Coughing up what he could, he looked over to Katyusha in shock. Even behind those glasses he knew she was serious, the smirk was enough to know it.

"Stockholm?" he repeated her.

"Da, she's Stockholm."

No wonder that woman seemed to plague his mind, she was a capital and not just any capital. His. He wasn't sure how to process the news he got except sit there like a wide-eyed fool as the others were excited and boasting on the fact that another had come to their group.

"Well lookie there Sven, looks like you're getting a girl." Mathias beamed at him.

"And before Mathias too." Emil added.

"Hey now!"

The two were back at it again as Tino spoke with Lukas about the changes that would probably come, yet he just sat there, still stunned that Stockholm was there. A gentle hand clasped his shoulder, rubbing it in reassurance.

"Don't worry yourself over it Ber." she told him, "Just do what's needed. As I said, she took it better than I did."

"Easy said than done."

"Don't be that way." she leaned down to his level, "Don't make me bring out the Viking in you and the others. I know it's there."

He felt the small heat rise to his cheeks as she poked his face, "See I know what I'm talking about."

"Even blind you know what you do to us."

"But of course." she giggled at him, "You know, you could see her if you'd like before that banquet we are all to go to tomorrow since she'll be there as well."

"Really?"

"Da, she's a part of the girls' coaches of the Olympic gymnast team. And before we left, she had a call for a private lesson with one of the girls. She should be at the gym as we speak." she said, "It wouldn't hurt to see her alone and away from people."

Berwald gave a quick thought to her words and knew she was right. Giving her a nod, he stood up as a crash came from the other room.

"It's mine!"

"Is not!"

Wrestling through the door, Erland and Peter were fighting with each other once more. The two thumped and banged on each other as they scuffled across the room.

"Boys!" he heard Tino call out as Denmark attempted to place bets on the boys and who'd win.

They tried to get the two to listen yet their calls came on deaf ears as they continued. He hated being mean, but when push came to shove, he'd set his foot down on the two of them.

"Ladonia! Sealand!" he finally shouted.

"I said off!" Erland pushed Peter from him, only for the boy to crash into Katyusha, making her yelp in shock.

Berwald caught her from falling over, helping her back to her feet. The room went silent as it grew colder as well, just for a low growl to emit from behind the boys. It wasn't hard to figure out what it was as Mathias hid behind Tino and Emil tried to talk to the man, but it was of no use. There behind the boys stood Herr Troll as he glowered down at them, both shaking in fear over the large creature.

"Govno." he heard Katyusha mutter, "Herr Troll, tilbake!"

The troll moved away from the boys as she gave a sharp glare to Lukas, straightening herself out she looked over to the boys, "You two, my rule. Go now."

Both scampered off to the far corner of the room, standing still and holding hands as she nodded at them, turning back she pointed her finger into his chest, "You to the gymnasium."

He didn't dare argue with the woman as the troll finally disappeared, he gave her a nod, making his way to the door as she stormed over to Lukas and grabbing his hand, "We are having a talk."

With all that, the room was silent once again and he finally left. The last thing he was going to do was piss off that woman, she was downright terrifying at times, especially knowing that she can control things and wasn't even a capital yet.

The cool air kissed his cheeks as he made his way down to the gym she spoke about. He wondered what she was like or what she went through, since so far from what they all learned, the women and men that became capitals had some rough experiences. If not that, some sort of ailment that hindered them in life, like Katyusha.

Finally, the gym came to sight, his heart and mind were racing with the fact that he was going to see her, wondering who she had as past lives and what they showed her. The warm building was inviting as he walked the hall, hearing a woman speak to someone as they ran. Looking through the open door he saw her. She sat upon the floor as the little girl was standing in front of her. Speaking clearly as she pointed to the girl's feet and legs, explaining something to her as she gave her a nod. The girl ran down to the other end, pausing for a moment just to run on the floor doing all kinds of maneuvers upon the padded piece. Once the girl landed on her feet, she cheered for her, telling her she did amazing and couldn't wait to see her at the competitions.

Smitten wasn't the word he would've used for himself but it was damn well close. Her blonde hair shaped her face as it was half up and half down, her glasses sitting low on her nose as she watched the girl repeat her routine and her voice was like the winter angles singing hymns across the lands.

"Alright, that's was great." she said as the girl gave her a quick hug, "Now you rest up and take what I said to heart."

"I will Miss Trine."

"Trine." he heard himself say as the girl brought over something.

Watching more carefully, he saw what it was as his own heart paused in its beats. She opened the chair and maneuvered herself within it, fixing her legs just to wheel around and look at the girl again, giving strict instructions. How did he not see that earlier with her? He knew she seemed low to the ground but thought she was crouching down after giving Peter Hana.

He tried to understand what he saw as his mind raced to his home, how he'd have to make it easier for her to be in. But the biggest one was how it happened to her.

"Sven!" he heard someone call to him.

Turning around, he saw Mathias coming up to him as he puffed out air, "Issue back near Iceland, the damn group is swimming around them again."

Looking back at her once more, he gave a small sigh as he nodded to Mathias, "Let's go."

As much as he wanted to speak with her, protecting the nations was more important, especially now that she was there.


	3. Chapter 3

Trine laughed as she watched the children impress the government officials, showing off some of their talents and moves within the large room. She beamed at them, how proud and happy she was for them since they made it so far. Small arms wrapped around her neck as giggles came to her ear.

"I wonder who this is?" she played with the girl.

"Hello Miss Trine."

"Hello sweetheart." she smiled at her as her little dress glittered in the light, "I love your dress, it's so pretty."

"Tack, mama made it for me." she replied, giving her a quick twirl.

"Then it's even better if mama made it." she smiled at her as she saw her mother give a thankful nod.

She gave Trine a final hug as she darted off for the others, making her feel giddy within. It was those smiles and laughter that made her glad she did what she did for a living, knowing that these children held their heads high and had the world at their hands. It was seeing the kids like this that made Trine the happiest.

Pulling away from the table she sat at for the last hour, she wheeled around the room, looking at all the decorations and the people within. Some came and greeted her as she smiled and spoke of the children and their achievements, yet some gave her a snide eye. Laughing under their noses as they made notions to her as she went around. The usual was spit around the floor; how can a coach be in a wheelchair, what good is she, how can she be a part of the team with useless legs? Ah yes, the world she knew too well of.

Finally finding a secluded spot, she turned to watch as people mingled around and spoke with one another, letting the evening pass as best as she could. Yet she also hoped that Kitty wasn't wrong and that she was here, for she wanted to know more about him.

"Dobryy vecher Trine." someone spoke up, spooking her. "Oy, izvini. I didn't mean to scare you."

Looking over, she saw Kitty sit next to her as she tried to straighten herself up, "It's alright, I was lost in thought anyway."

"Enjoying yourself or need away from crowd?"

"Both." Trine replied, "Not that it's a bad party, it's good. People make it suck when looking at me."

"I know what you mean, get the same looks. Well, I can hear it better than see." Kitty laughed.

"You get it too huh?"

"Mental or physical, everybody with a disability gets looked at."

"That's true enough."

She sat there with Kitty as the people walked by, ignoring the two of them sitting there as questions rolled in her head, but the one she wondered most-

"Da."

"Huh?"

Kitty smiled and looked at her, "Da, he's here."

"You know that's horribly creepy that you can do that." she smiled at her.

"Losing a sense makes the others heighten, and I can feel your pulse through the chairs and hear your breathing. You are nervous to meet him and wonder if he's here. So yes, he's here and just as nervous."

"He knows?"

"Da, after I had him spitting up his tea." Kitty smiled, causing Trine to giggle at her as a set of footsteps ran up to them.

"Allo Peter. Allo Erland." Kitty said as Peter came into view, dragging another boy behind him.

"Hello auntie Kitty." Peter smiled at her as he came over to her, "Hello again, I wanted you to meet another one of us. This is Erland and since she told you what we are, he's the micro-nation Ladonia."

"Hello Peter and nice to meet you, Erland." Trine said holding her hand out to him.

"Hello." he gave a short reply as his blue-grey eyes looked elsewhere, "Are we done Peter?"

"Fine you win, we'll go play elsewhere." Peter gave into the boy.

"If I don't get the way I want, I won't play with you." he said as they both made their way towards the other side of the room.

Trine looked back to Kitty who was shaking her head at the two boys, "A bit bossy no?"

"He has his moments. He's a good boy, both are but you can tell the dominate one from the other." Kitty replied, "But they're one of the reasons the boys fight sleep at night."

"Why's that?"

"As Peter said, they're micro-nations. If they are no longer viewed as nations in any sort, they fade. It worries Tino and Berwald the most, they took care of them the most, it would be like parents losing children."

"My god, I didn't know."

"There's still a lot to learn of the nations and what can happen and such. Even I'm still learning."

"So, is there a possibility...?"

"Definitely, although don't be alarmed by his stature and looks or if he asks you to leave your place for his."

Trine about fell out of her chair as she whipped around to look at her, "What?"

Kitty gave a long, strained sigh, "Look, you know the world is at war as we speak with Genesis, as of late, any nation that has an indication or even knowledge that their capital is around them, they have been told to keep them close. Since Berlin and myself, they have been trying to take capitals away from their nations."

Now things were turning to a scary point, "Genesis?"

"Yes." Kitty nodded, "They tried to get me after being in Norway for a little, I was just lucky that Lukas wasn't far and that the other Nordics saw their movement within the nation, for if they didn't...well I don't want to think that far."

"To be safe from them, I'll have to leave?" she tried to understand.

"Da. It's better than being in the open and if you had any kind of medical or psychological test and exams for your dreams, they already know who you are and more."

"Luck me then, I never did." Trine sighed, "I put too much time into gymnastics."

"That was something I did want to ask."

"What?"

"Your paralysis, is it chest down or waist down?"

Ah that question, not that she minded answering it, "A tiny bit below waist, more near my hips, about an inch and it's not total damage all the way, just motor."

"But I thought-"

"That once paralyzed you can't do anything? Wrong. I had to relearn everything and adjust to this life but still do the normal things you do." Trine gave a small chuckle as she looked back over the crowd, "So, where are they?"

"Oh, the rest of the boys?" Kitty said, "Well it's hard to hear with the crowd, but if you see the two little ones running around someone, ten guesses it's Tino. Emil is probably hiding away somewhere, mine is probably looking for me and Mathias-"

A whoop echoed the room as a set of chairs fell over, "Well, that is Mathias."

"Well, he's the hyper one then."

"That he is." Kitty replied as her name was called out, "And I said, mine was looking for me. I'll speak to you later."

Trine hugged her quickly just to see her walk off and see her husband wrap his arms around her, placing sweet kisses upon her head. She smiled at them as they made their way elsewhere and she now alone. Looking up, she saw the children gathering by their parents as they bid one another good night, some running up to her wishing the same for as they left. After each of them left, was when she felt alone.

Moving herself back to her spot, she heard the snide remarks and felt the glancing eyes once more, judging things they had no reason to nor understood fully. Trine was so deep in her head, she barely missed the table as she went by, knocking over her drink. Letting out an aggravated sigh, she reached down for the glass just to see it be taken by someone else.

"You dropped something." they said.

"It's fine, it was my fault..." she couldn't finish her words, for there he was.

He was eye level with her as he sat upon his haunches, holding the glass in one hand and two in the other. She was awed, not only did he come to see her but the fact that he was there and she was looking into those aqua eyes. She couldn't speak, hell she could probably get her legs to work more than her mouth at that moment.

"You alright?" he asked her.

Shaking her head, she finally broke free of her trance, "Ja det är jag."

"Bra." he nodded lightly as he handed her one of the glasses.

"Tack." she took the drink from him as he set the empty glass on the table. "Förlåt, I didn't mean to space out like that."

He hummed in reply, looking back over the crowd mingling around one another as the night continued, "Want to get away?"

"Sure." she replied seeing the vast French doors to the outside, "Balcony?"

He nodded as he began to move behind her chair, "No need."

Setting the glass between her legs, she moved herself to the doors as he followed beside her. Before she could reach up, he opened them, giving a small wave as he nodded to her. She couldn't help but smile at the gentleman gesture as his stoic expression stayed upon his face. The cool air wrapped around her as the night sky was lightly dusted with the stars, as the full shrubbery around the balcony hid them away from the world. To say it was beautiful was an understatement.

Turning around, she watched as he closed the doors and made his way over to her, his eyes staying low as he came beside her. Kitty wasn't kidding, the nervousness was rolling off him like mad as she looked at the sight around them.

"What has Katyusha said?" he broke the silence.

"Plenty and she didn't really have to tell me that you're nervous, it's quite noticeable."

He rubbed the back of his head, making her giggle at him. "Don't worry, I'm just the same."

His gaze met hers, looking right through her making her heart race, "You're not afraid of me?"

"Heaven's no." she chuckled, "I've seen you in my dreams for years, I've never been afraid of you. Wondrous. Curious. Awed. But never scared."

"That's good then." he said, "So you know what we are?"

"Ja, she gave me the rundown of everything."

"So, you know then."

"Ja, jag gör Sverige."

"Bra då, Stockholm."

She watched as he seemed stuck in his words, trying to find the right thing to say, "What's wrong?"

He wouldn't look at her, mumbling lightly to himself as she tried to gain his sight, "Berwald?"

That caught his attention, "Are you ok?"

"Ja, just...unsure of what to say."

"About?"

He looked back at the ground, "Am I wrong for watching you teach the girl last night?"

"You watched me?"

"I wasn't snooping." he defended himself, "I was going to speak with you but I got called away for government issues."

"Genesis?"

He gave a small nod, his eyes still down from her, "No, you aren't wrong. You had good intentions but things happened. No need to fear how I'd react, I'm a pretty easy going person."

She heard him give a small laugh, "You remind me of Tino."

"Really?"

"Ja, you are very kind like he is and caring."

"Oh, you mean the kids, yea you could say that." she smiled as they all came to her mind.

"Did you used to do what they did?"

"Ja." she closed her eyes as she remembered those days, "I was always in the gym. I knew every point of gymnastics."

"Miss it?"

"Of course." she chuckled at him.

Time went by as they conversed over the littlest of things, learning of each other and what they liked. She didn't want it to end, she caught him smiling here and there as his eyes almost had a wondrous glow to them as he looked over his capital, well even her when he thought she wasn't looking. She was more shocked that he didn't bring up her wheelchair or her issue, he just went over it and jumped to another subject all together as he pondered her brain as she did the same to him.

A small shiver escaped her as the chilly night air was beginning to get to her. She didn't want the leave the peacefulness that was there, especially with him but her body was telling her otherwise.

Sudden warmth came to her body as the hint of musky vanilla hit her, looking up she saw him smoothing out the fabric of his jacket as it rested on her shoulders.

"Oh Berwald, you didn't have to do this."

"You were shivering." he replied sitting back in his spot, "Couldn't leave you like that."

Trine knew she was a blushing mess as she snuggled into the jacket, inhaling his sweet scent. Never had she felt such comfort than in that moment. Her eyes found him, widening at the sight of him. Either she paid little attention or the jacket hid him well. His dress shirt was pressed to his chest and abdomen, his broad shoulders slightly sloping down to his defined arms, one resting upon his chin while the other laid still in his lap. He was built, strong, and defined, yet he paid no heed to his body and how it was, nor her lingering stare.

"Behave yourself Trine." she mentally scolded herself as she shook her head, looking over the small garden below.

Something moved. Something below was moving around within the shrubs and plants around the area, catching more of her eye as more seemed to be coming towards the building, hiding from sight.

"Berwald?" she heard him hum to her, "What is that?"

His head snapped down to where she pointed, looking at the same thing she was. Suddenly he bolted straight up, eyes fixed on the movement below.

"Berwald?"

Before she said another word, he darted for the doors, throwing them open as he came up behind her, "You locked?"

Unlocking her wheels, she nodded to him, just to have him pull her in the room. Just as fast as he had her in there, he gripped her shoulders, his eyes full of worry and anger, "Find Katyusha and get out of here, now."

She tried to ask why but he went back out the door before she had the chance. Something bothered him and she was afraid of the reason and what it was. Spinning around, she rolled herself into the large room, looking around as best as she could for Kitty, calling her name as she maneuvered around people. It felt like an eternity as she searched, her mind was a racing mess to what was happening with Berwald outside and whom was out there with him.

"Watch it!" she heard a woman yell at her. "Worthless cripple."

Her head snapped back at the snotty woman when a hand came to her own, "Trine?"

Her head turned to finally see Kitty, along with her husband, "What's wrong?"

"Berwald told me to find you after I saw things moving around outside, coming toward the building."

Kitty glanced back at Lukas who gave a nod to someone else just to kiss Kitty, "You girls get to safety."

"Peter! Erland! Help Kitty and Trine." she heard someone order as the two boys came beside them.

"What's going on?" they asked together.

"We're not sure boys but something-"

Kitty was cut off as gun shots echoed the room, making Trine and Kitty covered the boys. Panic ensued as Trine tried to fine Berwald. She felt her chair move as the boys tried to push the two of them away.

"Come on, Sven's outside!" one of the men yelled as Lukas ran behind him with another joining.

"Boys! Kitty! Trine!" someone yelled.

Looking around, she saw a smaller man standing near an open door, waving at them to hurry over to him, "Come on boys, help them!"

"We have to go." Erland said to her as she tried to find him again.

"But Berwald-"

"He's a nation Trine." Kitty said as Peter tugged her, "Very little hurts them."

"Tino!" the boys shouted as they got to the door.

"Get them downstairs to the cars, you understand?"

The boys gave a quick nod as the man handed Peter a set of keys, "Good, you wait there until one of use comes back."

Then he ran after the others as the boys pushed them through. Trine was a panicked mess as they moved around places and down elevators, finally hitting the parking garage.

"Which keys do you have?" Erland asked

"Papa Sven's. It's the Saab." Peter replied.

Panic was still in motion as the boys unlocked the SUV, helping the two women into the large vehicle. Locking the doors, the boys had them lay along the seats as they all waited in silence. Worry filled her as her mind went back to him and the others running toward the danger that surrounded the place. She prayed that he'd be ok, that Kitty wasn't wrong that he wouldn't get hurt as bad as she believed, but her mind plagued her with evil thoughts as she saw him bloodied and dying.

Shouts echoed the garage as they all laid in silence, waiting to see what would come next.

"It's over here, I handed them Berwald's keys." she heard the man from earlier shout.

"Tino." the two boys sat up as the doors unlocked.

Sitting up she saw the man enter the driver's side as another man came to the other side, "Get us out of here Tino."

With a twist of his wrist, they were moving away from the garage and into the city, "Wait!"

"Don't worry, we'll get you another chair." she heard one of them say.

"Not that." she panicked, "Berwald."

"He's fine. Don't worry about him, he had Lukas and Mathias with him." the short white-haired one assured her.

"How are they getting back, Emil?" Kitty asked.

"Mathias has his car there." Tino replied as Emil nodded.

"Uh oh." she heard the two boys say as they looked out the back.

Trine tried to turn and see as snow blew past them for a brief second. The two men cursed up front as Kitty moved to touch the boys.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Herr Troll." they replied.

"Seems like they pissed off Lukas Kitty." Emil said to her.

"That they did."

"What is Herr-Åh gud!" she couldn't believe her eyes, for on the balcony she was not long ago, stood a tall, green creature.

"Don't worry, he's on our side." Kitty told her as the building and creature began to fade from sight.

Trine wasn't sure how to handle any of it honestly. The fact that they were nearly shot at and Berwald was still back there worried her more than anything at all. Pulling his jacket closer to her, she tried to calm herself as they drove through the city. Focusing on their conversation and the simple things that came to surface, she nuzzled the fabric once more as she took in is scent, just to sigh and sink into the seat. Praying that things would be alright by morning.

"Well, so much for a first meeting."


	4. Chapter 4

This was not how he planned to have the evening. The wooden bat missing his head by mere centimeters threw his attention back at the men attacking the hall. Berwald saw the man falter backwards as he gave him a solid kick to the chest, feeling a small sting to his neck. Dammit, one of them got him. He was slowly becoming outnumbered as they kept coming over the balcony, heading after the people inside.

The quick winter chill filled the air as the men suddenly were lifted from the ground, only one source for that, yet they still came at him.

"Oi Sven!" he heard Mathias yell as his back met his, "Like old times then?"

"Fine by me." he replied as the old sword was tossed in the air by the Dane.

With a quick flick of his wrist, he caught the heavy sword as he brought it down on the man before him. He wasn't one for pure rage and fighting but when push came to shove, he would do what it takes to protect his people. But now he had more reason to fight like this.

He and Mathias were back to back as men came at them. Some were thrown by the troll as Lukas fought the same as they did, his own coming down on the enemy as military and law finally broke in, giving them an extra hand.

Each blow he gave he felt a surge of protection run through his veins. The need to guard what was his just overcame his mind. He never fully understood Lukas's protective ways over Katyusha but after seeing and speaking with Trine and knowing she would be Stockholm, it burned a deep and powerful fire within his body.

"Berwald, look out!" he heard Lukas shout.

Before he could react, a dagger came to his shoulder, the burning hot pain radiated down his arm as he shoved off the man. "Jåvla!"

A gush of wind picked up the men as he and Mathias ducked down, the swinging arm of the troll caught the men, catapulting them into the garden area below. Shouts from the soldiers and officers came to them as they captured what they could of the men that were still breathing, while they gathered their bearings and checked around the large room. It was a disaster after all of that. Tables turned and glass everywhere, curtains in tattered shreds as people gathered others up that were hurt as medics and more came in for the wounded. He could feel the pain and anger within him of his people, the one true feeling each nation had. Any attack they received, they could feel the people pull together to stand strong once more, something that was peaceful yet mysterious to him.

Shouts echoed from the middle of the room as a man ran in, his eyes landing on his own. Berwald walked over to him as he shuffled around in his pockets for something. His steps picked up the pace as he watched him pull out white capsules.

"Stoppa honom!" he sprinted over to him as an officer caught the man's arms, ripping away the pills.

The man swung at him as he tried to get away, yet Berwald caught his arm, giving it a sharp twist. An agonized cry left him as he crumpled to the ground as he tightened his grip on the man. Berwald wanted answer and he wanted them now.

"What are you doing here?"

"Dancing with you. Enjoying it?"

Berwald gave his arm another twist as he grunted out in pain, "What the fuck do you think? Same thing we've been doing."

"Torturing people unless they join Genesis." Lukas said behind the man.

"We don't torture, we just show the right way."

"You're a terrorist and that is that." Berwald spoke as he squeezed harder.

"What, trying to hold my hand tightly, why not buy me dinner than we fuck the tension-" his fist met the man's face.

"Tell me why you are here." he repeated himself, "Don't make me ask again."

The man looked at him, greed and envy lying within his eyes as a sickening smirk crossed his face, "You know why."

"Explain." Lukas questioned.

"Simple, intel." he laughed, "Once you learn things you investigate and take what's needed. In this case, your precious capitals and cities."

"You had best-"

"Think we won't try again Norway?" he smiled at him, "She's not alone either and we know that."

"Nations are gaining their capitals before you bastards can get your hands on them." Berwald stated, "You have no lead here."

The man snickered at him, "You think we're stupid. Although I am curious?"

"To what?" Lukas said as they heard Mathias conversing with the military and officers.

"What a cripple tastes like when they are completely afraid and can't get away."

Red flashed before his eyes. His hand moved from the man's arm to his throat as he lifted him off the ground, hearing him fight for breath. He barely heard the other two shouting at him to put him down, to keep getting information from the man yet he wanted to pop his head off like a can top. He watched the man smiled at him and all he wanted to do was choke the smile off him.

"It's too late. We already...know much of...the nations and their...capitals that are yet...to come. Three more...are on their way." he got out between breaths

Three more? He couldn't mean? "Besides, we have...a worthless cripple and... a blind bitch...with a bastard child...within her. What...more could...we ask for."

Sheering pain hit Berwald's hand, making him drop the bastard as blood seeped from his hand, a large gash sitting upon it. Looking at him, he realized why. Blood poured from the opening of his neck as Lukas's sword stuck out of him just to be pulled back as the body dropped to the floor. Silence filled the room as he put away the old piece.

"He threatened my wife and unborn child." was all he said.

Berwald didn't have to say much, he felt the same fury he did as he spoke of Trine. His mind went back to what he said of the capitals, that three more were on the way.

"Lukas, did you hear what he said?"

"Three more, I heard." he replied as he looked over at Mathias.

"Does that mean them?"

"Probably, with how these people are moving and gaining grounds before we can, it wouldn't shock me."

He tried to wrap his brain around the idea that three more women were out there with dreams of the Nordic nations, wondering if they were mad or just dreaming it all for the hell of it, just for his thoughts to settle on Trine. The scared look in her eyes as he told her to go, it screamed volumes at him. She was worried, not just for herself, but for him. He knew he didn't have to worry about her safety, if anyone he trusted to protect her while he was away, it was Tino.

Mathias ran over to them, a cut upon his cheek as he looked tiresome at them, "Think it's time to go home."

With just a nod, he and Lukas agreed as they shuffled out of the building, away from the hell that ensued, to be home and near what mattered most.

The drive felt like forever as Mathias was determined to make the night even longer as he tried to stop at random places. Finally, Lukas choked him one, making the hyper man mind and head to the house yet all he prayed for was she was asleep so she wouldn't see him in such a mess.

Once home, he left the two as he attempted to clean and fix his wounds. He could almost hear Kitty giving hell to Lukas for worrying her and how hurt he was with the stench of blood that rose off him. Found that out the hard way with her after cutting a tree and catching him by accident with the limbs, the woman chewed them all out for an hour. Quietly moving around, he gathered everything he could, praying that Tino got her into to-

"Berwald?"

Shit. She was awake and saw him as well. Turning around, he saw her in the living room, her eyes wide with worry as the candles upon the coffee table were lit. Well, so much for her not seeing him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." he replied, "Why aren't you in the bedroom?"

"Tino tried for an hour or more to get me to go to bed. I just couldn't. Not knowing if you were safe or ok, I was just worried- is that blood?"

He looked down to his bleeding hand as her gaze sharpened on him, "Min Gud, du er ondt. Kom her."

He was taken aback for a moment with the Danish, forgetting for a second that she told him she was from the nation. Giving in, he walked over to her as he heard her gasp; she didn't utter a word as she pointed to the ground before her legs. Placing the items on the seat beside her, he dropped to his knees.

"Your back first." she said as she rummaged through the items, "And take off your shirt."

He didn't argue. Moving around, he unbuttoned the garment and let the cool room relax them before she began. Light stings came to his back as she cleaned and patched every nick and gash she could find upon him, hearing her mutter under her breath of the bastards that hurt him. Her fingers were gentle and light on his skin, almost like butterflies fluttering against him.

"Turn around please, your shoulder is next and the majority is in the front." she told him

Spinning around, he faced her. He watched as she moved her legs to where she wanted them and examined hi shoulder, "Move forward, I need you closer.

He felt his breath hitch as she said that, "I'm not going to bite you. I just can't reach you without falling off the couch."

Inching forward, his knees hit the base of the couch as her legs were on either side of him. His heard was racing as she cleaned and cared for his shoulder and others she saw. He watched as she moved her hands gracefully upon him, her golden locks twirling and waving around her neck, her cornflower blues followed her fingers as they patched him up the rest of the way, wrapping the gauze around his shoulder.

"There." she said tapping his arm, "Now your hand."

Lifting it up, she took it within her own as he awed at her. Her fingers graced his hand as she tried to clean the wound, earning a hiss of pain from him.

"Undskyld." she whispered.

"Don't be." he told her.

He watched as she finished fixing him up, looking at her hands compared to his own. She was dainty, almost fragile in a sense compared to his rough and calloused sense. She paused briefly as she checked him over again, her fingers skittering over him as a warm gentle breeze until they passed his sides, causing him to jerk away from her.

"Are you ticklish?" she joked at him.

He wouldn't look at her, knowing his cheeks gave him away at that moment. Her giggles caught his ears as she placed everything beside her, "Well, you're all done now."

His eyes caught hers, how deep and enchanting they were to him and all he wanted to do was fall into them and never come out.

"You ok?" worry lacing her voice.

"Ja."

"You sure?"

"Mycket."

"What's on your mind?" she asked him.

His mind fluttered back to the man as he spoke of her and Kitty and the supposedly three others that were coming. He wasn't sure what to say to her really. There was danger around her and all he could do was try and protect her to the best of his ability.

"Ok then, answer me this, will I be here for now on?"

Oh, well he could answer that easily after all that happened, he gave her a small nod as he heard her sigh, "You can still work with the kids in the gym. I won't stop you there, but if you feel like you are being watched in any case or feel that something is off, call me."

"I will." she replied, "Berwald?"

He hummed in reply as she moved herself a bit more, "It's a bit out there but something in me is saying I should do this, well at least comfort you after what you saw."

He cocked his head at her as his brows knitted together at her, "Do you want me to hold you, so you know I'm really here and not a dream?"

Now he knew where that came from, that was Jenny. She did that to him after harsh fights with others to the point he just wanted to seclude himself away from the world. She gave him a gentle, reassuring smile as she grasped his arms, moving them to wrap behind her. Finally letting her have her way, he did just that. His arms came around her back as his head rested on her chest, her steady breath rising and falling against his cheek as he heard the sweet thrum of her heart. Her fingers combed through his hair as she hummed to him, catching the tune she was singing.

"Are you humming the frog song?" he asked, feeling young in a way as she chuckled at him.

"Yes, it's one of the Swedish songs I know." she replied as she continued the song.

He didn't care, nor would he as his mind was at ease. She was within his home and in his arms now. And nothing was taking her away from him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Is that köyhät ritarit I smell Tino?" Kitty asked as she sat at the table with Trine.

"That it is." he replied with a sweet smile, "Give it a moment to hit the air and the boys will be down in no time."

Trine smiled at the man as the sweet smell of his cooking lifting in the air. She couldn't complain about her days now, for the last couple of weeks she had learned and enjoyed each one of them as they went about their days. From Emil's quiet and hidden notions to Mathias's hyper active moments, she took them all in stride as she loved being around each of them.

The small yip of Hana caught her attention. Looking down, she saw the little paws of the pup sitting on her knees as she tried to get up in her lap. Scooping up the pup, she stroked the soft plush fur as she settled down in her lap.

"She really likes you Trine." Tino said as he set two plates before them.

"I know." she replied, "Every time you come here she's always getting free rides from me. Not that I'm complaining."

Trine heard Kitty muffle a laugh as she looked up at the ceiling, raising her hand and smiling, "Tri... Dva... Odin."

A ruckus of footfalls echoed the stairs as two messy headed boys came into sight. She giggled at the sight of Peter and Erland as they came to the table, waiting patiently for Tino's breakfast.

"I told you they'd come running." he said to them as he placed the plates before the boys.

Double thank yous emitted from the boys as they began to shovel in the meal. Trine chuckled at them as she watched them eat, it was like no one fed them in ages.

"You boys don't slow down you'll choke." Kitty warned.

"Then will look like Mathias when Lukas grabs his tie." Peter said with his mouth full.

"That you both would." she smiled at them as she got up, "If you'll all excuse me, I have a child doing the Cossack dance on my bladder."

"What's that?" the boys asked.

"Something you men will never understand fully." Kitty replied as she left them as Tino took his place beside Trine.

"Hard to believe Lukas and Kitty found each other not long ago, now you and Ber are together as well. Speaking of, where is he?"

Trine sighed, "In his shop."

"Oh, should've known."

Since she came to his home, the man had been in his workshop for hours on end, making and fixing things up around the place, making it easier for her to move around in her chair and be comfortable. She was still awed that it was his place, the vast home that it was. From what she gathered from Tino that night, he made it himself years ago and fixes it up when the times had changed. Blending it into the modern eras of today. It was beautiful, the wood architect was pristine against the white outside, large and comfy but what sold her most was the large window overlooking the water. It was so relaxing that she just wanted to go out and just sit by it for hours.

"Lost in your head?"

"Huh?"

Tino chuckled at her as he pointed to her pad, "I asked what you were doing?"

"Oh." she shook her head as she lifted the pad to see, "I'm creating routines for the girls to use and try out with. It's a bit of a helping hand with this since I can't physically help them with everything so this program creates the routine I punch in and gives examples to them."

The boys came over to her, peering over her's and Tino's shoulders, "How does it work?"

"Well, I'll show you." she said typing in a small set of movements, "The first you'll see is presenting, how the gymnast comes onto the floor. Then they will do a set of front handsprings then flip in the air twice to then perform back handsprings. Then after making a strong landing, they will do a set of rolls along with a perfect cartwheel and then lay upon the floor to do arch and dish movements to catch more of the eye and points, then they finish off with a few somersaults and twists to land once more and finish."

"Wow." Tino stated, swallowing what he had left, "That's amazing."

"And you could do that?" Erland asked.

"Yes, I could." she replied, "I could do that, the vault, parallel bars, pommel horse and the rings. But the one I was the best in was the horizontal bars. Oh, lord I could flip around on those things for hours."

"I wish we could've seen you." Peter sighed against Tino as Erland's chin laid on her shoulder.

"Well, if you ask nicely boys, I'll find one of me."

"Really?" they both shouted.

Trine smiled as she searched through her files, finding the right one and opening the videos within. And then it played. She watched herself move upon the floor with elegance and precision, her mind focused on the thing she loved most. How she moved between the bars with ease as the judges scored her for everything she gave them. Trine watched as past collided with present and sending her heart and mind back into its old dark void. She tried to get over the fact that things happened and she ended up like she was, that it would never be changed but occasionally, it hit her like a brick wall, with no one there to lift her up.

"That's so amazing Trine, you're fantastic!" Peter jumped as he watched her vault onto the mat.

"That you are." Erland added, the same excitement written in his eyes.

"They're not wrong." Tino smiled at her as the last video played.

"So, what happened?"

"Peter!" Tino nearly shouted at the boy.

"It's honest." Erland added.

"Erland!" the man's eyes nearly popped out by their brashness, "I'm so sorry Trine."

"No, it's ok. They aren't the first nor the last really." she smiled at him, pushing her heartache away, "It was an accident that did this."

"Oh." the two of them said as they moved to place their plates away.

"I really do apologize Trine, I try and keep them from doing things like that out of the blue but-"

"They're children Tino, innocent and learning. There was nothing wrong with that."

"Wrong with what?" she heard someone say.

Before the doorway was Lukas and Kitty, set and ready to go as Tino's head snapped to attention, remembering something, "Paska, I almost forgot. Boys get your jackets."

"Well I'm out of the loop."

"We're just heading out and grabbing things for the evening, it's easier to take the boys along so they don't cause trouble here." Lukas told her.

"We don't cause trouble." they shouted.

"Alright that's fine, just Ber and I then?"

"Da, just you two, if you can pull him away from his workshop that is." Kitty smiled as they all began to leave.

"Don't worry Trine, he'll be out soon." Tino said as he closed the door behind them.

"I can only wish." she muttered to herself, moving from the kitchen chair to her own.

Wheeling around the kitchen, her mind was stuck between the past and present and how everything was unfolding before her. She didn't mind the fact that Berwald had taken the time to fix the place to match her needs, but a bit of him was going overboard. Well, the special seat for the shower was nice, a lot better than the ones she always had, but that was neither here nor there. Looking back at the pad, her mind cracked a thought as to get him out of the house for more than a couple minutes. Moving to the workshop door, she opened the wooden piece up and reached for the lights as she heard the hum of equipment within the room. Flickering the lights, the sound stopped as his golden hair came to sight.

"Ja Trine?"

"You plan on being in there all day?"

"I'm just finishing one thing." he replied.

"Could it wait?" she was hoping he'd listen and go along with her.

He turned away for a moment, just to come out brushing what dust he could off himself. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, wondered if you'd like to go with me since Tino and the boys got to see what I was like before the accident and the fact you just saw a quick taste of what I do."

"You mean teaching the children?"

"Ja, and maybe more?"

"More?"

"Just yes or no Berwald." she smiled at him, knowing he wouldn't say no to her.

"Ok, what do I need."

"Got sweatpants and sneakers?" she asked as he nodded, "Then that's all you'll need."

She saw his eyes widen as the girls stood upon each other as they made their bodies stretch and reach odd angles, just for them to land on the one boy performing a split upon the parallel bars, watching as he subconsciously rubbed himself of a hidden pain.

Trine giggled as he sat beside her, listening to her speak to them all. Helping them exercise right and make the movements perfect. He asked her questions here and there as to what they did and why, and she gladly answered them all. She was glad she shook her mind free of earlier as he came to join her, wanting to understand her world more.

"What is she doing?" he pointed to the girl at the end of the floor.

"She's going to do basic routines of floor gymnastics. Like ice skating, it's a show of energy and motion, getting points for air twirls and kicks and dancing upon the floor as well." she told him, "Precision is everything."

Sure enough, the girl began, practicing the routine Trine made up for her earlier that week. Her steps and rolls were on spot as her flips and jumps were fantastic as she began to do her last set of back handsprings. The girl gave a perfect twist as she landed, just to hear a pop and she give a painful gasp.

"Oh no." Trine said, moving herself to the floor as the girl clutched at her foot. "Berwald the kit."

She sat beside the girl as she cried about her foot, rubbing her back and giving words of ease, just to see Berwald sit before her. The children all gathered around as she and the other coach helped mend her foot as the children spoke sweetly to her. With a nod, the coach picked her up, dismissing the other children for the evening and warning them all to stretch. Before long and after many goodbyes, she and Berwald were alone, sitting upon the mat floor.

"That was eventful." he broke the silence.

"That it was." she sighed, "Damn, should've watched her footing better."

"Why do you say that?"

"It's how she landed. She popped her ankle. Injuries like that are common if you don't stretch right or land wrong. She came down on her feet wrong, putting pressure upon the joints and having the force pop them. She's fine just has to have it checked out and wrapped for a bit."

"You know so much." she saw him give a tiny smile.

"I have to. I did this for years remember?" she poked his side, making him twitch.

He gave that half smile of his, a small hint of curiosity lying behind his eyes, "Trine?"

"Ja?"

He pulled his knees up, arms resting upon them as he seemed to struggle with what he wanted to say. But she knew what he wanted to ask, knew it would come one day like the boys pointing it out as well.

"You want to know, don't you?"

His head shot up at her, shocked that she even said it but it was easy to tell that's what he wanted to ask. With a small nod, he settled himself down a bit as he waited for her.

"Well, as I said before I was a gymnast. Top of my game and league. It was a couple of years ago, and right on time for the Olympics that year and I was picked with a few other girls for the Danish team. I was never more excited, my childhood dream of being in the Olympics was coming true and for my favorite things. I can't tell you how long I was in the gyms practicing and training myself, watching old competitors from all over the world and learning things from them. I was in the lead and tied with another girl within the team. Everyone was excited for us. Well, I thought that at least.

Trine sighed as she continued, "I was practicing on the horizontal bars, doing what I practiced earlier that week when I heard a strange creaking. I just thought it was the bars under the pressure I was putting on it. But the next I remember was falling and a sudden sharp pain in my back as I landed on the one bar that collapsed and onto the hard floor. It wasn't horrible but it took my breath away but I got up and tried to shake it off, that's when I felt the strange tingle down my legs. I told the coaches I was heading to the medic just to double check. I didn't think much the way over there, heading down the small hall, I just thought it was shock from the fall. I remember going down the stairs, I barely made the first step, that's when I was hit with blinding white pain, it just took over my legs and back as my body just tensed up. I screamed, just screamed as it overcame me. I remember everyone coming and trying to help me, the ambulance and the hospital as doctors and nurses poked me and spoke of surgeries to my parents. The only thing I cared about then was getting back to the team and being in the Olympics.

"I remember waking up after a surgery and seeing my mother crying and heartache on my father's face. I just laid there, trying to talk to the nurse, but every time I brought up my legs, she was silent. Every time I asked about it, everyone was silent. I finally demanded the truth, the one nurse gave it to me. She gave a sad small sigh, telling me to try and wiggle my toes. I just laughed at her at first, but it was then I noticed that something was missing. I tried. I tried so damn hard to even move a toe, but there was nothing. No movement nor feeling. I asked the nurse if it could be fixed. She just shook her head and said all was done for me. It was gone. All I had worked so hard for and dreamed greatly of was ripped away with just one fall.

She tried to hold herself together as she felt a small shiver run through her, "After knowing the truth, I went to constant counseling and therapy, just to be able to move around like I do now and get used to the life that was before me. It was a long hard road but I finally got to the point I could accept what I had, it was then my old coach decided to have me at the gym as moral support and to help with spotting and such. After that, it became a job for me. Taking care of the kids that had the same dream as me, it was as if nothing had happened to me. Then one day an officer came in asking for me, I thought there was something wrong with my family as he gave me that sad look, I was almost in a full panic when I went into the office, seeing my coach and father, both nearly boiling in anger. I was confused, the officer asked if I knew the girl off my old team and if she had issues with me. I was appalled, I never thought that a team mate was angry with me or anything, but that's when they pulled the video out. There was a surveillance camera in the hall that we never knew was there, you saw me walk down it and to the stairs, but as I stepped down she was there, and so was the heavy metal pipe she hit me with. She hit me multiple times on my back, but I never knew she was there. She disappeared for a moment just to act like she found me, trying to help me after she did that. I couldn't believe it, but even with it I just kept moving forward, right up to the point of moving here. And of course, finding you."

Trine looked over to him, his eyes wide and his jaw slightly open as he took in what she told him. She didn't expect much but the sight of him was plenty to have a small ache in her heart come forth.

"Why do you call it an accident?"

"Vad?"

"Why do you call what happened to you an accident?"

"It's easier to imagine that it was that instead of the truth that someone tried to kill me and destroy my life just because they were jealous of me."

He sighed as she spoke the truth to him. It's how she felt. It really was easier to believe that way, the world was ugly enough, she didn't want anything worse to plague her mind.

"I'm sorry."

"For?"

"What happened."

"You couldn't do anything about it." she told him, "It is what it is."

She heard him hum in agreement as he looked over the gym once more, only to turn his head at something, "What is that for?"

Trine followed his gaze to see it upon the long red silks from the ceiling, "Oh, that's for aerialist. It's like gymnastics but more for circuses and performances like the Cirque Du Soleil."

"You know that one?"

"A little bit." she replied as an idea came to her mind, "You know what, come on, I'll show you."

She moved herself over to the large curtain-like ribbons, watching as he came over with her. Trine smiled at him as she grabbed the pieces and wrapped them around her body, it was one thing that she was glad for, the fact that her arms were still strong and able to do some simple things like lifting herself, only thing she had to watch was her back. He gave her a curious look as she finished up, just to watch his eyes widen in fear as she lifted her body up of the floor and above his chest.

"Trine!"

"I'm fine, calm down." she smiled at him, "Not the first time I've done this. Now, you."

"Ursäkta mig?"

"You heard me. Now take this here and wrap your legs twice with the silks, and once around your arms. I won't have you far from the ground." she said handing him the ribbon.

Reluctantly, he took the piece and did as said, "Good, now with one foot, push to the right. This whole thing will swing around with ease. Just relax. Oh, and take off your glasses just in case they fall off."

Giving a sigh, he tossed his glasses to the side as his foot pushed them along, a slow rotation moving them around. He gripped onto the silks, with white knuckling force making her giggle at him.

"Berwald, look at me." she spoke to him, his aqua finally looking into blue, "Relax."

She placed her hand on his as they went around, his eyes staying on hers as they spun. She couldn't look away as she held herself up and held his hand, it was almost impossible as the world melted away. There was no one there, literally but them but in her mind, it was as if everything disappeared. It was peaceful and mesmerizing, his scent lifting to her as his eyes seemed to sink into her, a low rumble from his chest came to her ears as his body heat slowly wrapped around her, it was damn near perfect.

Slowly they slowed down, right to the point of stopping yet she couldn't move. Didn't want to truthfully. She smiled at him as she let herself down from the silks, he followed behind not long after.

"See?"

"It was nice." he smiled at her, moving back for his glasses only to fall flat on his back.

"Berwald!" Trine shouted, dragging herself to him as she checked him over, "Are you alright?"

"Ja, just knocked the wind out of myself." he groaned out.

Trine sighed as she glanced down at him, a devious idea popping into her head as she placed his hands above his head.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

He eyed her over as she leaned above him, a not so innocent smile curving her lips, "Trine?"

In a flash, her fingers graced his side as she feathered them across his skin. He jolted under her, trying to escape as she continued her onslaught of fun.

"Sluta."

"Nej."

She was so lost in her victorious moment over him that she didn't notice him move over her and lay her on her back until her own hands were above her head. He smirked down at her as he pinned her, she knew he was stronger than her and he was going to let her have it. Sure enough, he did. Trine giggled and laughed as he tickled her sides, making her beg for mercy.

Suddenly something warm and sweet came to her lips, it was quick and simple yet it blew her mind away. Opening her eyes, she saw Berwald above her, half shocked and half afraid of what was to come, more shocked that it happened. The moment rolled in her head again, he kissed her. Dear god he kissed her. Berwald tried to speak, to cover up what had happened yet she paused him as her finger pressed against his lips.

"No need to fret over that älskling." she said, tracing his jaw up to the back of his head.

With just a light pull of her fingers, he met her again only this time there was passion and adoration. Her arms locked behind his neck as he deepened the kiss, feeling his fingers grace her cheeks as they moved to stroked her hair. It was heavenly. Blissful. Wonderful. A world she never wanted to escape out of. She thought the world disappeared when looking in his eyes, she was dead wrong now, for there was absolutely nothing now. Not a damn thing but her and him and the tenderness they were sharing.

He pulled away, slowly as her eyes fluttered open to see his half lidded, a small smile caressing his face, "Like?"

"But of course." she said, placing a small kiss to his lips, "And I plan on having so much more."


	6. Chapter 6

Could she really do this? Would it affect him or herself? Would it even be worth it to try? Trine's mind was plagued with what ifs and questions galore as she thought of the possibilities of things. Since the day before, her mind was curious and wanting of the man. He spoiled her that day, all day. Taking her wherever she wanted and telling her of Sweden, having treats with her as he spoke sweet nothings in her ear before kissing her cheek. She felt like a teenager before prom with her school boy crush, yet with him it was more magical than that.

Slowly they moved the barrier of what they made. From the gentle kisses to pure wild make-out sessions, she started to believe she could give more, but how? Trine looked down at her legs, knowing there was little she could do with them and her issues. The doctors she was all fine in the department below, the damage to the lumbar and having an incomplete posterior cord syndrome, gave them that thought but knowing she couldn't feel past her hip bones wasn't something she really looked forward to, that and not knowing anything of her body.

"What would he want any way?" she said to herself as she tightened the towel around her middle once more.

She wheeled herself out of her bathroom as her mind swam in a damning hell. She mentally scolded herself for thinking like she did, never had she let someone get to her like that. Well, besides herself. The soft plush bed came to view as she rolled over to it, her hair still clinging to her and shoulders damp as she lifted herself to the bed. There was still a piece of her that hated this life. Hated the fact she was dependent for somethings and to even move in her bed, she had to life her legs into it instead of just moving them. Hated...no she really didn't hate it. Upset with it yes, but not hate it.

Her mind sunk back to Berwald, how he tried to learn about her and what paraplegia was and how many kinds of it there were. It sparked her with him, how he wanted to understand her and how to help her when she needed it. He never fully asked if she needed either, he knew she was independent for multiple things; only when she asked he'd do so. That there was more of something she wasn't used to, most people did things right away, thinking she couldn't do it due to her chair but he waited for her to say before doing.

Trine wanted to do so much more for him, he bent over backwards for her and she wanted to do the same, but as her mind laid on the thought, the harder it seemed to achieve. A heavy sigh left her as she opened the towel and looked down upon her body. She tried touching herself in the shower, wondering if she could feel anything as her fingers slipped down her belly, but her own fear ended it before she passed her hips.

"It's pointless." she muttered to herself, just to hear her door open.

"Trine, I-Oh!" Berwald stopped short as she wrapped the towel around herself.

"I'm sorry Ber, I should've been more observant."

"I should have knocked and asked if you were decent."

She looked over at him as he tried to hide himself behind her door, debating closing it or entering, "You know you can come in."

His gaze met hers as she patted the bed for him, moving herself over a little. He slowly came in, his gaze to the floor as he sat upon her bed. She could feel tension rising in the air as he rubbed his hands together.

"Berwald?" she heard him hum in reply, "You alright?"

"Ja."

"Then look at me and say that." he shook his head lightly, making her huff in frustration, "Why not?"

He stayed silent, gaze still down as his fingers nearly squeezed the hell out of each other. Trine wanted to know what was rolling in his head, for this silence was nothing that she had for the last few days, normally she had issues at times keeping him off...of her. A thought came to her as she moved closer to him, her torso leaning against his back as her fingers traced his arms.

"Älskling?"

He mumbled something under his breath as she tried to get closer to hear. "Berwald what's-"

She was silent as his lips slammed into hers, taking her breath away. Her arms locked around him before she could even think straight as his own enveloped her tight against him. She melted into him as a small moan escaped her, feeling a warm exotic wave roll in her body, making her shiver against him.

Then it stopped. Her eyes opened to see him contemplating on his thoughts and his actions. Trine caressed his cheek, hoping he'd open up to her.

"Do you know how distracting you are?" he got out as he tried to keep his gaze on her eyes.

Ah, now it fully made sense. Her eyes skimmed down his body just to land on his lap and sure enough there was her proof.

"At least I excite you." she smiled at him.

"Think you wouldn't?"

"Not much for a cri-"

"Don't use that word."

"Fine." she corrected herself, "Not much for someone like me."

He tilted his head in question at her, "You think because you are like this that I would have no interest in you?"

Now it was her turn to shy away. It was true, most people saw her as too much work to deal with and she sadly thought he believed the same.

His hand gently cupped her face as his nose touched hers, "Trine. Legs or no, I love you no matter what."

Her heart nearly leaped out of her chest as those words filled her ears. His hands moved to lay on her shoulders as his lips brushed ever so lightly against hers, her own laying upon his arms as she felt herself being pushed back.

"Let me show you."

She couldn't deny him, dreamed too much of this moment already to back away as her back met the mattress. He hovered over her, his lips meeting hers once more in a feverish kiss of need and lust. It was her fantasy becoming reality as his hands traced her neck and sides, avoiding her breast and belly at all cost, making her wanting of him every second. Trine wished that she could lift her hips to his, to feel him hard and stiff against her own hot, wet core, but his lips coasting down her neck took the very thought away.

He nipped and kissed up and down the column of her neck, traveling along her shoulders to slowly trail down to her breasts. She was a panting mess. She shivered and moaned as he lit her body aflame, finally pushing the towel open. She could feel his gaze as it lingered upon her body opened before him. Trine didn't know what to do with herself besides lay there before the man. He was soaking her in, every inch of her that she could see of him and yet he was above her and still clothed.

"Hey."

Those aqua orbs landed on hers, making a small shudder run through her as a strange heat pulled to her belly, "I'm naked here and yet you're not. I think that needs to change."

She saw the small smirk that crossed his face, a glitter of play and teasing flashed in his eyes, "Then fix it."

Oh, the challenge was on. Her hands flashed up to his chest, slowly moving down the buttons of his shirt hearing his breath hitch as she went lower, finally opening the garment. She couldn't help but admire him, the tone chiseled chest that was hidden away from the world was exposed to her as he shrugged off the shirt. Broad shoulders stood out with strength and knowledge as his muscles were defined and sharp, the slope of his abdomen down to the golden dust of hairs that trailed downwards was mesmerizing.

Her fingers traced each inch of him that she could get to, learning and watching his reaction as he closed his eyes, sinking in to her touch as she did to him. She paused only above his groin, feeling the stiffness and heat that emitted from it was becoming like a fly to the web. Ever so slowly did she give him some relief as she undid the damning piece of tight clothing, having her knuckles grace him, hearing a sudden intake of breath from him.

He bolted upright, removing the piece as quick as he could, making her giggle in anticipation, "I thought I was stripping you?"

"You were taking too long."

With a blink of an eye, he was bare and placing her legs along his sides. She drank him in, from his golden waves to the thick muscle of his thighs, he was a sight to see and hers only to drink. He leaned over her for just a moment, taking off his glasses and setting them on the table just for his mouth to attack her neck again. Moving down, she felt him trace along her breasts with his fingers just for his mouth and tongue to follow suit. Gentle caresses and kisses littered her soft mounds, making her head swirl in a strange euphoria until his lips and teeth caught a pert bud. Her eyes flew open as a rolling heat enraptured her, it was like a candle was lit to flame as he teased her breasts repeatedly, making her moan his name countless times. His hands massaged her as his mouth left hot open kisses to her belly, trailing as far as she could feel to the top of her hip bone. There, right there was like a button meant only for pleasure and he knew how to make it work, for she nearly screamed out in it.

"What in heaven's name?" she called out as he continued, "My god!"

"You like it?" he finally paused.

"I didn't tell you to stop!" she whined at him, trying to move her body towards him and failed.

Cool air covered her body, making her lift her head to see where he went, only to find him between her legs, eyes fixed on her as his hands rested on her thighs, pushing them farther apart for him. Then he moved it lightly up her leg, she tried so hard to imagine what it would feel like only to feel a warm sensation fill her belly.

"What do you feel?" she heard him ask.

"Something warm, above the numbness." she replied as her head sunk into the pillows, "I can't fully feel it but the rest of my body is telling me it's wonderful."

She heard him smile as he continued whatever he was doing, making her body warmer by the second. The bed suddenly sank around her, making her look up to see him above her, awing over what he was looking at. Her eyes skimmed down his body, landing on what she was more curious over just to become wide-eyed. She wasn't a virgin in visual of the male anatomy, she thanked her team for that but the one actually before her, sitting right there was more stunning and shocking than she thought it would be, for he was much more than the girls ever had or shown her.

"You alright?"

"Just taking you in."

"Är du en jungfru?"

Trine turned her head in embarrassment, "Told you I focused on my gymnastics more than anything else."

She heard him chuckle above her, kissing her head as his arms caged her to the bed, "I'll be easy."

He pressed a sweet and tender kiss to her lips, taking her mind off the thought just for a strange ache to fill her belly. She gasped out in the strange sensation as he peppered her face, whispering gentle words of Swedish in her ear as she felt his body move against her torso. Trine was lost in the world he was making for her. Pants and moans escaped her as her body felt like it was lifting away from itself, clinging onto Berwald for all that she was worth as he placed delicate nips and licks to her exposed neck.

She was sinking into it, feeling her body become alive as his hands traced her sides, gliding ever so gently over her skin. She tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling into another wanting kiss. Her tongue dancing along with his as his fingers caressed her hips. Her mouth was agape as she threw her head back, the light electric zing that coursed through her was spiraling her mind into places she only dreamed of.

"Good?" she heard him asked.

Trine was far from being able to create words, let alone speak. All she could do was nod furiously at him as she let out a pleasurable moan when his fingers rubbed her hip bone just perfectly.

She didn't know why she was so afraid before, looking in his eyes said everything for her. They were full of pleasure and love, the small pants that left him filled her with a knowing that he was feeling just as good as she was if not better, and she didn't mind that. He was beautiful above her like that, his stoic face gone and replaced with pleasure, need, and love. His brow knitted as his eyes nearly glowed before her, she could see him rocking with her, feel his chest brush into her breasts as he thrusted into her.

Placing one more kiss to him, she sang a sweet symphony within her head as she felt his arms moving around her, feeling her body move around slightly as her back began to bend. Her eyes shot open, seeing what he was doing as he hooked her knees with his arms.

"Berwald?" worry welling up in her.

"I'll go slow." he said, "If anything hurts, tell me."

Giving a nod, she felt her body become compressed as something seemed to spark within her. He gave slow thrusts and she saw stars. Trine threw her head back as her body was unsure of what to think of the new feeling and her mind was a mix of panic, wonder and pleasure.

"My god!"

"Vad?"

"Don't stop, please. I beg you don't." she pleaded with him, wanting the moment to continue, "Whatever you just did, I can feel it. I can feel you. Please, don't stop Berwald, please."

He did as told as the beautiful sensation and feeling came to her. She could feel his length slipping in and out of her, probably not like most but the fact she felt him at all was enough to make her cry. In pleasure and happiness. She felt him press harder into her, gaining a new speed as her body was climbing higher to her heavenly gates.

Pressure in her belly came to her as a warm tingle hit her core. She tried to hang on, just a little longer with him, anything to keep him there. yet as she looked at him, she saw the same strain in his eyes as well. The light perspiration coating his head as it touched hers was making the moment even more for her.

"Let go Trine." he told her, his body shivering, nearing his end.

"I-I don't kn-know h-how." she said between pants.

"Just fall into it." he claimed her lips once more with a heated kiss.

Then there was a flame, a small candle finally growing into a full firework as it set off within her body. Her belly tightened as she felt him slide even faster within her, her body tensed up as she even forgot her own name. Pleasurable waves claimed her, making her call out his name just to feel his body shudder and stop, his head resting upon her breasts after putting her legs back to place.

Oh, how wonderful that was. She, a paraplegic, having mind blowing sex for the first time and at point being able to feel it. Even with an incomplete cord injury, she never expected that to happen to her. Wrapping him in her arms, she felt at home. That nothing could stop her nor take what she loved away.

A gentle yet subtle lick and kiss came to her breasts, making her squirm under him, "Nej."

"Nej?"

"I'm super sensitive now."

She felt him lift himself to his arms, looking down upon the finished product he had just made, a small smile covering his lips as he placed a kiss on hers.

"I don't see you complaining too much."

"I have no energy to complain."

A small rumble came from his chest as he moved off her to place her blankets over her and himself. His arms wrapped around her body, pulling her closer to him as her head rested against his chest, hearing his deep breaths and steady heart lull her to a smooth and needed slumber.

"Get some sleep."

"I am." she sighed against him, "Jag älskar dig, Berwald."

"Jag älskar dig också, Trine."

Those simple little word, how beautiful they were. As his warmth enveloped her in a bonding love, she laid there, letting the evening roll through her head once more as sleep slowly came to her. Yes, Trine wasn't thinking of leaving his side for damn near anything.


	7. Chapter 7

_Shouting and screaming surrounded her as chaos filled the air. She was panicking, things were horribly wrong and she had no idea where to turn nor who to call out for. The men were back again, chasing after her as she tried to escape. She knew the kids were safe, she made sure of that. Their heavy footfalls coming closer as she left her chair and she climbed the silks of the gym, anything to try and get away._

 _Then she was weightless as the wind whispered by her. Cold nipped at her cheeks and nose as times were no longer hers, nor from the women of her dreams. These were ancient times. Viking times. The men of the vast ships walked the strange port as people called out their trades. A low, husky voice called out, one that she knew so well._

 _Turning around, she saw Berwald, more than what she could've believed. The furs and heavy clothing blocking out the cold as his aqua eyes looked past her, harsh and narrow. People laughed behind her as they spoke to him, yet she couldn't turn away from him. It was amazing to see the younger version of him, years of wars and hardship no longer upon his features._

 _"Berwald." she whispered out._

 _"Lämna Visby." he barked at the people behind her._

 _"Visby?" she tried to understand what he said and where she was as she heard her name being called out._

"Trine." she heard as her head came out of the fog of sleep.

She lightly opened her eyes, blearily looking for the source that called her name as a storm raged outside.

"Trine." she heard again as the room illuminated to life as lightning brightened the sky.

Finally, she focused on the scared eyes and ruffled reddish hair before her bedside, "Erland?"

The boy stood there, shaking lightly as she propped herself up on her arm, "Erland, what's wrong?"

He looked away from her as he messed with his fingers, his eyes looking at the floor, "Sweetie, did you have an accident?"

"I'm a big boy, not a baby." he scolded her under a hushed breath.

Another set of lightning and thunder cracked the sky, making him jump as the winter thunderstorm continued and his eyes widen. Ah, now she knew what was wrong. Lifting the blanket up, she let him crawl up beside her, snuggling into her as the storm raged outside.

"Det er okay, lille en."

"You speak like the crazy one."

"Well I am from Denmark."

He grumbled at her as he made himself comfortable. Once settled against her, Trine began to hum Vaggvisa as she ran her fingers through his hair, sleep slowly coming back to her once more.

"I'm not afraid of the storm." he whispered to her, "I don't like being alone. Peter wasn't in his bed."

Trine smiled, "That's because he beat you in here and is against Berwald."

The boy shot up and looked over her. She turned her head to see the sleeping man holding the boy close as the lightning illuminated their sleeping features. Erland scoffed at the two of them as he went back into his spot against her.

"Trine?"

"Ja?"

"You know Peter and I call Berwald papa occasionally and sometimes Tino momma or papa."

"I know, why-"

"Would you mind if I called you momma?" he suddenly asked, burying his face away from her answer, "Peter and I have talked a lot about it. We care for Berwald and Tino like parents but with everyone gaining capitals we knew that they'd gain theirs as well, and we were wondering if you'd let us and when Helsinki comes we'll ask the same for her."

Trine was taken aback with the normally moody and bossy boy, but his words and actions rang in her head as her heart swelled. Gathering him in her arms, she pulled him closer, placing a sweet kiss to his head.

"Of course, you can call me momma."

A relieved sigh left him as he relaxed, sleep finally gaining him as her own eyes grew heavy. She settled back into the bed as his request pulsed in her and her dream plagued her. One good and one bad. Trine let herself float between both worlds as she finally drifted away.

Shouts and calls came across the yard as she watched the boys wresting around and playing rough within the snowy grounds. She sighed as she thought of the mess they'd bring in yet couldn't stop watching them as they ran around as they switched to hide-and-seek. She wanted to join them, oh how she did, but even if it was concrete, she was no match for them.

Trine's eyes laid upon her legs, dead and unmoving. For days, she kept quiet with what rolled in her head, never letting anyone see her pain and heartache. She knew she could get over it, had before by herself as she learned her new life, yet this time was different. There was even more than before, more that she wanted for herself and to give to others. She wanted to run around out there with the boys, playing along with them. Wanted to take long strolls with Kitty when she visited with Lukas. Wanted to help Tino in the kitchen as he cooked for hours with her. She wanted to give more of her time to Berwald and show him how much he meant to her. But being in the wheelchair killed all her wants and desires.

Wheeling around, she saw Kitty and Tino conversing over the large table as they set things around it. She hoped to rid the thoughts that claimed her mind as she rolled into the home.

"Hello." the two of them chimed at her.

"Hello you two."

"How are you enjoying Norway so far?" Kitty asked.

"It's very pretty here." she replied, "Kind of like Sweden and Denmark."

"Ha, see she's awesome!" she heard Mathias call out, "She said my nation is pretty."

"She lived in it, so she would know." Lukas told the hyper man.

Trine shook her head at him as she popped herself in the seat next to Kitty as Tino laid their plates before them.

"As of now Trine, it'll be just you and Erland here until Kitty comes back. Last time we left him alone, we found a horrible mess." Tino explained.

"I know." Trine said taking a bite out of the sweet bread, "Besides, momma here is getting her checkup. I don't want to spoil that moment."

"As it takes notes from your past." Kitty poked at her.

"Someone doing somersaults?" Trine played, laying her hand upon her belly.

"Might as well be." Kitty giggled, "If only you guys could feel it."

"One day we will." Tino sang out.

Trine smiled at the two of them and how they moved from subject to subject with ease and little thought. She watched how everyone interacted with each other and awaited the day for the meetings that would fulfill the day, yet she wasn't even there. Her mind couldn't stay focused. Between her own thoughts of her body to her strange dreams, her mind was a total mess. Jumping back and forth from one another as each point of the dream became more vivid as her memories of walking and doing gymnastics overlapped it like a cruel joke. In truth, she just wanted normality with this family she had grown to love so much.

"Trine?"

Her head snapped back to the kitchen she sat in as both Tino and Kitty gave her worried looks, "What?"

"Are you ok?" Kitty asked.

"Yea, you look a little pale." Tino added.

"Oh yea, I'm fine. No worries, just a bad dream that won't leave my head." she reassured them.

"Dream?" Tino questioned, "Anything in particular stand out?"

Oh, like hell she was going in deep detail, but one thing did come to mind, "Visby."

"Visby?"

"Ja, Visby. I hear it in my dream. I don't know what it is but I'm curious to it. All I see is walls and people walking around in it."

"Oh, that Visby." Tino clapped his hands, "It was an old port in Gotland Sweden. A lot of battles took place there, even during our old Viking years."

"We are not that old." Lukas said to him as he came up to Kitty's side.

"You sound like Mathias." Kitty teased him.

"At least I'm not as annoying." he stated, "Pity the woman that gains him."

"Don't be mean Lukas." Trine chided him with a smile, "Maybe she'll calm him down."

Shouts echoed the home as the two boys fought with one another once more. Trine let a heavy sigh out as the others shook their heads at them. Looks like she had to separate the two boys before it got out of hand, and the fact that Peter was going to the meeting as well, she didn't want him battered and bruised there.

The two rocked into the kitchen as they held onto one another in choke holds making her scramble for her wheelchair faster before they turned blue.

"I told you I won, so let go!" Peter shouted at him as she maneuvered the chair, readying to get in it.

"No, I did, so shove off!" Erland shouted, giving Peter a shove.

Peter tumbled back into the chairs, knocking the ones near Trine over, including her own. She tried to grab the table yet the slippery wood gave her no traction with her fingers as her back smacked into the hardwood floor. To call what she felt pain, was not even close to the word. She couldn't breath as her torso was ridged and stiff, tears pooling at her eyes as her body tingled and burned all over.

"Trine!" she heard them all shout.

A pained gasped left her as she tried to move herself upon the floor.

"Oh no!" The two boys shouted.

"Look what you did Peter!"

"What I did? You're the one that pushed me!"

"Pojkar!" The deep baritone voice shouted.

There was only one source for that. She could feel his anger filling the room as he entered.

"We didn't-" the boys were cut off with a snap of his fingers at them.

"Not a word." he breathed out as she felt him by her side, "To your rooms."

"But-"

"Nu!" Berwald shouted at them.

Trine tried to speak up for them, to warn him for scolding them that way for something that was truly an accident, yet she could barely find her breath. Her torso slowly getting back to its old self as pain still vibrated up and down her spine, her breath came into lighter, airier pants as her body lost the constriction that it had on her. Arms lifted her up against a solid form, just to move around and lay upon something softer. Finally, she cracked her eyes open as Berwald's worried face came to view.

"Trine, you alright?"

"Ja." she somehow got out. "The boys-"

"Are being punished."

"Nej."

She slowly got herself to sit up as he tried to force her down, "Nej Berwald."

"Trine, you-"

"Had worse." she finally sat up, eye level with him. "Much worse Ber."

"That doesn't mean-"

"They are boys. Roughhousing, messy, typical little boys. It was an accident."

The room was silent as she glared at him, his own eyes staring into her as worry and anger rolled behind those dazzling irises. She wasn't backing down from this. It was a simple accident, all in all, and he was acting like she was going to die.

"As of now, I just need to relax, have heat and cool compresses to my back and some pain killers. I will be able to function throughout the day. So, quit worrying."

"But didn't you tell me that if you fell from certain angles or heights that the paralysis could get worse?"

"Do you see me holding my head up and moving my arms?"

He gave an upset glare as he gripped onto her hands, "It was something that could've been avoided or had worse consequences. You've lost your legs, we don't want to lose more of you."

Her heart sank as her thoughts came screaming back at her. Could the fall have made things worse, it was dependable but she was fine. She was sitting there with a little pain in her back but nothing worse, but her mind knew he was right. She was already broken as it was and had to have him help her with things. If she was worse off, would he be willing to help her out or love her like he did now? Did he love her even with her paralysis now, or did he find her a burden?

She opened her mouth to speak when heavy footfalls echoed the house just for Emil to look up, "Erland?"

Looking up, she saw the boy standing in the door way, eyes bright red as his lip trembled with tears flowing down. Before anyone could move, he threw himself at her, wrapping his arms around her neck and cried on her shoulder.

"Jag är ledsen, jag är så ledsen mamma! Jag menade inte att skada dig! Var snäll och var inte arg på mig. I really am sorry momma, please, please don't be mad at me. I'm sorry! I am, I really, really am!" he sobbed on her as another set of arms came around her.

"We are! We didn't mean to hurt you." Peter cried on her other shoulder, "Please forgive us. We're sorry!"

Trine hold herself back as she gathered them in her arms, ignoring the aching pain in her back, "It's alright boys, I'm not mad. It was an accident and there's nothing to be mad over. It's alright, it's ok."

She soothed the two boys down as Berwald and the others watched on. She didn't care what they thought or did, in her mind the two of them needed it. Rubbing their backs and ruffling their hair between her fingers, she let them relax against her as her own mind contemplated on thoughts that made the dark void come back to her. For her, there was only two things to do. Fight it or let it consume her and slowly, it was winning.

He didn't like scolding the boys hated it really but knowing what he did, it terrified him to see Trine fall to the ground, landing on her back. The sickening thud and small crack that echoed the room along with her pained gasp, it replayed constantly in his head as he finished gathering everything for the meeting including Peter.

The boy was still a teary mess as he got him out the door with Tino and the others. Erland on the other hand, took it the hardest. Even when he spoke with him, he trembled, praying Trine would forgive him, that he was horrible for hurting his momma. That was something else that took him aback, that the two boys asked Trine to be called momma by them. Not that he minded. It proved to him that the boys loved her more than anything and wanted her to be one of them more than anything like Katyusha being called auntie like Juliet. But momma was more important than auntie at that moment. He just hoped that it did more for Trine than he thought.

As of late, she had gotten slightly distant with everyone, including him. He caught her looking at her legs and pinching herself as her eyes seemed to sink within themselves. It worried him deeply as Katyusha said it seemed like depression. But depression from what?

Berwald paused by the kitchen door as he saw Trine between the island counter and the main counter itself, a look of pure determination written on her face.

"Trine?"

Her hands rested upon the counters, gripping them with white-knuckling force. Before he could move, she hoisted herself up, trying to steady herself upon numb legs. He was curious of what she was doing as her body wobbled and swayed. Finally, she was still, lifting her hands just slightly off the wooden counters, just for her to falter backwards and begin to fall.

He dodged over to her, gathering her body before she hit the floor. An aggravated sigh and huff left her as he set her down upon the floor.

"Trine, what are you doing?" he demanded, yet he was met with silence, "Trine?"

She stared at her legs, the same look he had seen from her days ago. Anger, hurt, resentment, and worry laid within those sweet eyes he loved looking into. He could see her question so much yet kept silent as he held her.

"Trine?"

"Do you love me?"

"Vad?" not the question he was thinking.

"Do you love me, really love me or do you see me as someone that needs somebody to help them, nothing more but a burden to the world?"

"Trine, why would you think that?"

Once again, he was met with silence just to hear her take a sharp breath, "How can you?"

"How can I-"

"How can you love me? I'm broken. I can't give what everyone else can, and with that I'm a burden to you."

"Trine, that's not-"

"I can't pleasure you or help you with things."

"That's not-"

"I can't be a good mother figure to the boys, let alone if we have any ourselves."

"Now that's-"

"I can't do anything all because of this!" she shouted as she slammed her fists onto her legs.

"Trine, that's enough!" he grabbed her hands and held her still, "Enough of this!"

She fought against him, spilling out a mantra of self-hate of her body and lack of ability, and it was ripping his heart apart. She clawed at his hands, trying to get free of his grip, yet he didn't budge.

"Nog Trine!"

"You don't understand!"

"Then help me."

"I just..." she finally calmed against him as she began to shake with tears, "I just want my legs back."

Those words echoed in his head as his heart dropped, he knew people got depressed over things like that but she held herself so high, so strong that he never imagined that the world affected her that way.

"I want my legs back Ber, I want them back." she cried against him, "I want to be normal again."

He rocked her as he tried his best to sooth her, ""Trine, it's ok. Don't think that way, we love you Trine, legs or no. I love you Trine, the boys love you. Please. Please Trine."

He did whatever he could to calm her, to try and have her see reason. There had to be something he could do, just something. And there was only one person to turn for that possibility.

"I'm sorry Berwald, there really is nothing I can do." Juliet gave him the harsh facts, "She had surgery to fix what was damaged years ago and attempting to fix any of that now is way too risky."

He sat there, hands together as he rested his chin upon them. Praying. That's what he was doing and hoping for. A damn miracle for her.

"You can ask multiple people in the medical field, no doctor would try and perform surgery on her and risk even worse damage than there already is. The fact that it's motor and not both is amazing on its own. I've seen the damage, she's shit lucky."

"Is there anything-"

"Not in advanced medicine." she said, "If you want to help her, talk to Marie. She'd be able to help more than others. She specializes in PTSD."

Berwald gave a heavy sigh as he tried to figure out what to do for Trine. It took him over an hour just to get her to calm down and relax before leaving.

"Look, depression is something that's common for things like this. You are talking about a woman that was active, more than active, a gymnast that was working out every day and practicing that she could just to be told she'd be stuck in a chair for the rest of her life. It's not an easy feat." Juliet explained, "You have done more than you can imagine Berwald, more than most would put up with sad to say. I know you love her and so does Peter and Erland, he couldn't stop talking about her last we saw him. Just keep your head up and show her love."

He gave the British woman a simple nod as her hand rubbed his shoulder, "If any issues arise, let me know. As of now, I have an ultrasound to get to before your meeting."

Then she was gone. He tried to get himself motivated for the meeting yet found himself stiff and unmoving as his thoughts plagued him. He was stuck between and rock and a hard place as Alfred would say, and he wasn't sure where to turn-

"Papa?"

Turning his head, he saw Peter standing by the door, fingers twirling around each other as he looked cautiously at him.

"Peter?"

"Is momma Trine alright?"

Berwald cocked his head at the boy, "Were you snooping?"

"No, well yes but please papa!" he ran over in front of him, "Please say she'll be ok. I didn't mean for her to get hurt, honest. I feel really bad about it and-"

Berwald place his hand over the boy's mouth, "Listen. I know you are upset with earlier and you have rights to be. But as Trine said, it was an accident."

Peter gave him a small nod, wanting him to continue, "As for Trine, we need to show her love and lots of it. We need to show her that she is not a burden to us or that her legs are not worthless. She believes that she's not good enough for us and that we look down on her."

"Never papa, I'd never think that and nor would Erland-"

"Which is why I'm asking both you and Erland to help me with this, alright. Can I count on you Peter?"

The boy gave a quick salute, "On my honor papa!"

He nodded to him as he scampered off to the other rooms. Finally, he got himself up and into the large room, waiting as the chatter quieted down and the world issues laid out before them all. Yet he could not focus, her cries filled his ears as his heart broke with how she viewed herself. He just wanted to see that smile of hers again, to see the happiness radiate off her like it always does.

A tap to his shoulder brought him back to the present. Looking up, he saw Tino point to Lukas as he smiled at him. Lukas was smitten in his seat, looking at the small photograph of his child, his mind lost in the world that was his.

"Excited ja?" he asked him.

The man just smiled as Emil and Mathias went back and forth as the meeting took a pause. It was then he noticed Tino by the window, his back stiff as he glared down to the city life below.

Lukas tried to gain his attention but he flew to the closet, ripping out the old gun and demanding Lukas to go down below. His heart froze. Not now, not Kitty. Lukas was gone as Emil and Mathias followed.

"Shoot them Tino!" he shouted, grabbing the Gevär from its resting place and taking aim as nations tried to help them.

He saw the horror below as Genesis members attacked people and one of them being Kitty, blood pooling around her body as Lukas finally made it to her side. If the Norse gods listen to them, he damn well prayed now for Kitty and the protection of Trine as well. Herr Troll came to view as Emil and Mathias ran from the scene and Lukas carrying Kitty away as her cries lifted to them. Now a new panic began to settle in him.

"Go." he heard Tino tell him, "Check Trine. I'll keep Peter."

He didn't have to be told twice. He was gone, racing back to the home as fast as he could. His mind racing over the fact that she could be dead and Erland severely hurt. Once turning the corner, the home was in view as the same way he left it. He didn't even bother turning the car off as he bolted inside, hearing the light chatter between Erland and Trine.

"Berwald?"

"Papa?"

Finally, he saw them, sitting within the living room, game open upon the table as they both sat upon the floor. Berwald couldn't stop himself as he dropped to his knees before her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight. Listening to her steady heartbeat and her breaths, healthy and strong.

"Berwald what's the matter?" she asked him as he felt himself begin to shake.

Erland gave a small gasp as realization hit him, "It's Kitty. Kitty changed and became Oslo, didn't she?"

He didn't remember nodding or replying, but Trine hugged him back, kissing his head as she held him. "I'm sorry Ber, it's ok. I'm here. No bad has come to me."

She kept telling him that. That things were ok and that she was still there, yet deep down he knew. One day, she wouldn't be ok and that she wouldn't be there for a moment. And that moment terrified him more than anything.


	8. Chapter 8

"Alright everyone! This is the day we've been working for. All those long hours practicing and working out. The bruises, blister, sprains, and more; all of it for this very day. And here we are!" Trine spoke to the children as they all huddled around her. "You all have worked so hard and proven to us and yourselves that you can do anything your minds come to. Some of you went from the bottom to the very top, it wasn't easy but now, you sit within this grand place. Facing people from around the world that have the same dream as you."

The children beamed at her, nervousness and excitement filling their eyes as they listened to her every word, "Do not look down upon your competitors, they too had to climb on their own to the top, so they are the same as you. Now, out there, you are watched. Every move, every pose, every little blink you make. Give them what you are made of and if you falter, play it off. Act like it never happened, for if you do, they will barely notice it as well. No matter what color or medal you receive, you all have won by getting here. So, heads high, minds straight, and have fun my children. For we will stand tall, for we are what nation?"

"Sverige!" they shouted.

"Ja, utmärkt. Gå ut och visa dem alla!" she cheered at them as they all came to her, hugging her and giving thanks.

It was hard to believe that they were all there in the finals. Seeing other nations coming in and practicing with one another as her own warmed up. She couldn't have been happier for them all as they grabbed moments to smile at her, it moved her and pulled her out of her void even more.

After breaking down in front of Berwald, Trine focused upon herself and the harm she was creating and taking his advice and speaking with the German woman briefly as well. But the boys were really the ones on top of her, especially Erland. Every time she started to feel depressed, he would magically appear and take her mind of it. He was like Berwald on that note, doing whatever they could to get her to smile.

The PA sounded over as they called for all to stand for the anthems of each country, signaling the start of their Olympic start, making Trine smile.

"Here we go."

Trine watched intently as the girl flipped between the bars with precise movements. She calculated everything that would be on the board and score her higher than the competitors.

"Come on, come on." she said under her breath, "Add that last flip and land."

She watched intently as the girl did exactly as she hoped and made a perfect landing, gaining cheers and applause from the crowd. Trine nearly came out of her chair in excitement, that whole performance gave them a new lead on the board as numbers came forward. She clasped the girls hand within her own, giving her a knowing smile as the judges finished their scores.

"Oh, that's awesome sweetie!" Trine squealed.

"Ja it is!" the girl jumped, "Thank you Miss Trine."

"You did it, not me."

"But you encouraged me, all of us to do our best." she told Trine, "If it wasn't for you I think a lot of us would've given up."

She could feel the pinpricks of tears threatening to spillover her lids as she smiled at her, "Thank you."

The girl gave a nod and went back to her team as a boy made his way to the pommel horse and a girl to the parallel bars, Trine watched between both as the events carried on throughout the day, one by one she mentally calculated each move and how things could be better or left alone.

A small hand graced her shoulder, making her jump.

"Åh, förlåt fröken Trine."

Turning her head, she saw the girl she personally trained right up to today, "I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's alright sweetie, now what do you need?"

Her eyes averted hers, looking upon the floor as they tried to look elsewhere. A small wave of unease settled in Trine's gut, making her wonder what was going on, "Do you want away from the kids and crowd to talk?"

She gave a nod as she moved over to the side. Trine followed, feeling her charm bracelet hit her chair as she wheeled over. The Olympic rings swayed back and forth as she moved, her mind floating to the day of her accident, causing her to look down quickly at it.

"So much for a good luck charm." she muttered out finally getting to the girl's side, "Now what's wrong?"

"Miss Trine, I just don't know. The others said that they knew you when they asked and even said they knew Mr. Berwald. I just didn't feel comfortable saying anything. I lied but I felt like I had to, they just felt off."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down sweetie, who asked what?"

The girl gave a shaky sigh, "Two men came up to all of us before everything fully started, when you were talking with the other coaches. They asked if we knew you and if you knew Mr. Berwald. I denied them but everyone else said they knew you and that you were with Mr. Berwald. They just bothered me Miss Trine."

"What men? Are they here?"

"Yes, they all are dressed the same. It's why I'm freaking out." she replied.

Trine's eyes quickly scanned the cheering crowd and people around them, wondering what was going on, "Discreetly, look around and point one out to me."

She nodded as she pretended to watch her teammates just for her head to snap back to hers, "Over by the far exit, near the Russian team. He's one. They're all dressed like him and he was the silent one when the other guy asked us the questions."

Looking over, she saw the man standing by the exit, watching as he seemed to be on edge. Something within her told her to run, to get out of there and to get help fast, but of all, it told her to get Berwald.

"Ok, I'm going to ask you to do something very serious ok?" Trine gripped her shoulders, "I want you to run to the police, forget the security here, go right to them. Don't stop for anything and don't turn back. Once you get them I want you to not only have them but gain military as well. tell them it's suspected Genesis."

The girl's eyes widened in horror as the words flew out of Trine, "Don't be frightened, believe me, they have the security outside the place to know so. Berwald is a part of it so I know. I'll tell the others, but you go. Now."

Then she was gone as Trine watched her run out the building as security called for her. Wheeling herself back to her team she looked around, searching for the same uniformed men. Sure enough, ten more caught her eye as they stood by the exits and near the teams. More and more her head screamed at her to get away and find Berwald, but her heart knew she needed to get the gymnasts and watchers away.

"Hey!" she gained the other coaches attention, "We have an issue. I think there are suspected-"

Loud gunfire echoed within the building, cutting off Trine as the children began to panic around them. The men all moved forward, heading toward the middle as their sights caught her.

"For fanden." she got out as people ran from the room, "Barn, till dörrarna, kommer nu ute!"

She wheeled herself around as she counted her gymnasts' heads including the other coaches, the woman yanked on Trine as she pulled herself back, shaking her head at the woman.

"What's wrong with you Trine?"

"Just get them out." she told her, making her way to the training room, "I have an idea."

Ok, the idea was a bit suicidal but she knew what they were after. She maneuvered around the people attempting to leave the place, just to finally see the training room she had the children in every day. Abandoning her chair, she dragged herself to the silks she and Berwald swung around in and began to climb her way up, fanning the material as she heard their boots getting closer to her. She prayed the pieces hid her away from them, out of their sights as she tried to hold her balance.

"The fuck did she go?" she heard one say.

"Gotta be here, search the place."

Slow and steady footfalls echoed the room as sirens blared outside, she tried to focus on so many things as the truth before her was becoming blinding. Grunts of disapproval caught her ears as they checked farther into the building. A chance to escape. Slowly, she guided herself down, waiting for the feel of her back bend as her body came to the ground-

"Gotcha!"

Trine lost her grip on the silks as someone tried to grab her from below. She couldn't catch the pieces as she felt herself fall, this one she knew would not be one she got up from. A loud crack filled her ears as she felt burning heat once more ravish her torso. She tried to get away from him, moving her arms as best as she could.

"Oh no, no fight from you." he said stepping on her back after she managed to rollover.

"Nej!"

"No what, your nation isn't here." she felt his hand slinkily slide down her neck and attempt to cup her breasts.

She ended up knocking him in the jaw as she fought against him, just to stop and fight for life as she felt his arm lock around her neck as his other pressed down upon her head.

"Oi, oi don't hurt the girl we need her."

"I'm not she just has to- OW!"

Trine moved her head enough to latch her teeth into his arm as he tried to get her off him, just to feel nothing. The strange pop she felt didn't seem right as everything became foggy and distorted. The men were shouting now, something about death and her neck, but she was fading farther way as she heard the women talking to her, mentioning one place to her as her world finally went dark.

Traffic was never this bad before, something had to have gone on. The drumming of Mathias's hands upon the wheel were starting to get on his own nerves as his mind wandered.

"You ok Berwald?" he heard Tino ask from the back.

"Ja."

"Thinking of Trine?" Mathias smiled at him.

It sucked that they could read him that well, but it was the same for Lukas. They jumped on him the same way, but he didn't let it last long. Since Trine breaking down in his arms, Kitty's change and more, he was just a bundle of pent up nerves and worry. He knew she was excited for today, couldn't stop talking about it, but something told him something was off. Something wasn't right with the day and it was eating him.

"Everything ok with her papa?" he heard Peter ask.

"I believe so." he replied.

"Whoa, something's going on." Mathias spoke up as sirens blared around them and multiple vehicles flew by.

"Where are they heading?" Erland questioned as he and Peter looked out the window.

"What's down that way?" Tino asked.

Berwald watched as the emergency vehicles turned down the main street and a sickening sensation overcame him as military joined them, "Mathias get down there."

The man didn't argue with him, making his way down to the main drag, the mass of vehicles and people running made him sick. Before he even pulled the car to a stop, Berwald jumped out and made his way up to the lines.

"Vad händer här?" he demanded at the officer.

"Nej, kom tillbaka!"

"Nej?"

"Mr. Berwald!" he heard his name yelled.

Looking up, he saw the young girl Trine had trained in private running up to him, tears pouring down her face.

"What's wrong?" he said, kneeling before her as she shuddered with cries.

"There were bad men at the event." she cried to him, "Miss Trine saw them and told me to get help and find you. They kept asking about you and her. They scared me."

Panic rose within him as the thought of Trine crossed his mind, "Where is she now?"

"I don't know." the girl confessed to him, "She made sure everyone got out of the building first. Please Mr. Berwald, help her!"

"Sir Oxenstierna!" a soldier came up to them, "The Olympic gym was hit by Genesis sir."

That was it, he was off for the building as he heard the others call his name. Nothing was stopping him as it came to sight. It was surrounded by enforcement as they gathered people out on the street, he was lucky enough to see the side door barely guarded as he forced his way in. He could hear the chaos continuing outside as he made his way around the place, praying he would find her within or even outside, safe and sound.

Arguing caught his ears as he found himself in the training room he had spent so many days with Trine and the children. It was getting louder as he found a weight bar, holding the piece tightly in his hands as he entered the room.

"What do you mean she just disappeared?"

"I'm telling you man, she was here one moment and gone the next."

"You killed her, didn't you?"

Berwald couldn't move. He didn't hear that, refused to hear that. His heart sank as those words echoed in his head like crazy.

"I just snapped her neck, quick and easy. Didn't mean to, the bitch bit me."

"You jackass, what the fuck where you thinking?"

He felt rage boil in him as old Norse filled his ears. They hurt her. Did more than that, they killed her and he wasn't there to defend her. He moved into the room, quietly as they continued to fight with each other. The bar felt heavy in his hands as he lifted it over his head, ready to strike.

"All you did was just make things harder-Holy shit!"

Berwald brought the bar down upon the one that hurt her, hearing the sickening thump and crunch of his skull as he felt his anger come out. Lifting the bar once more, he took out the other man's legs, jumping on top of him.

"Var är hon!" he shouted at him, holding the bar above the man's throat.

"I don't know man!"

"Where is she!"

"I don't know, she was here one moment then gone the next!"

He tried to gather his thoughts but red continued to flash before his eyes, bringing down the bar upon the man in a flash of fury and hate. She was gone because of them, away from his hands, away from him completely. He heard soldiers and officers entering the building as he tried to calm down, knowing the boys would be outside waiting for him. A small glimmer of hope filed him as he made his way outside. There could be a possibility that she was alive and waiting out there for him.

Dodging out of the building, his eyes scanned the area. Praying. Hoping. Any glimpse of blonde hair made his head turn, looking at each person that came into view. Each face, each girl made him panic even more as the truth was slapping him in the face.

"Berwald!" his name was called out.

A hand clasped onto his shoulder, whipping him around to face Mathias as Tino had his arms around the boys.

"Trine?" he asked.

Berwald couldn't look at him, the truth was there. She was gone and there was nothing he could do. Everything spun around him as he heard the man try and talk to him as the boys' cries filled him ears. He just wanted everything back to normal-pain rocketed through his jaw as he felt himself fall to the ground.

"Finally, now you come to your senses." Mathias said to him.

He looked up at him, rubbing his jaw. The normal hyper Dane had total seriousness written on him as Tino tried to calm the boys.

"Look, this isn't the first of a capital passing and not being the location they died." Mathias told him, "She has to be in the nation. A historical place. If not in this one, but one of ours that has strong Swedish ties like Germany had with Poland. So think, what is a place that holds history to the point she would almost know of it?"

"Visby!" Tino shouted.

"What?" Berwald asked him.

"Visby." Tino repeated, "She talked about Visby one day. Saying she saw it in her dreams and saw you within it."

"Would make sense, we had a lot of trade and wars upon the place." Mathias said.

Could he be that lucky? Shaking of Mathias, Berwald made his way out of the city, hoping to get to the island before Genesis did.

"Papa wait, we're coming!" he heard the boys shout after him.

"Nej, you stay here with Tino and make sure the people of Sweden are taken care of." he told them.

He was doing this on his own, for if anybody would be able to find her in the place, it was him.

He ran the wall, hoping he would get a glimpse of her. Every corner of the place he had gotten to so far was a false hope. She was nowhere in sight. The fear welled back up in him as he looked everywhere he could think, he was running out of ideas to find her.

"God Trine, where are you?" he muttered aloud as he made the last turn.

The wall was empty before him just as the others. Everyone he ran into he asked if they had seen her, just to be met with disappointment. Where the hell could she be? His gaze ventured around the place, wondering where he went wrong with his thoughts, just for it to land on the tower of the ringwall. A wave of hope and wonder filled him as he dodged over to the entrance, flying up the old steps, making his way to the top of the thing.

Throwing open the door, he looked over the landscape, taking in what he would look over during the wars he made battle plans and actions against the ones that came into his lands. Yet the sight gave him no closure as he tried to figure out where she-

"Berwald?"

That voice. There was only one with that voice and god was it beautiful to hear. Slowly turning around, he was met with the most beautiful sight in the world. There sat Trine upon the wall, her legs dangling down as that sweet smile reached into his soul. His heart wanted to just burst out of his chest as his legs wobbled over to her. His hands reached out for her as he felt the tears just stream down his face.

That gentle touch of hers, her sweet scent, the soft skin that his fingers graces as her golden tresses threaded through his fingers. She was real and alive.

"Trine?"

"Yes Berwald, it's me." she smiled at him, giving him a quick peck.

He couldn't hold it back, he wrapped his arms around her body pulling her close as he rested his head in the crook of her neck. He was so afraid that he lost her, that he'd never have her again. He let go against her, feeling himself collapse to the ground in relief as he held her close.

She threaded her fingers through his hair, trying to get him to calm down as she hummed to him. He was full of so many emotions, that he thought he could just die in the pure happiness that filled him.

"I thought-"

"Yet here I am Berwald. Not gone. I'm in your arms where I belong." she whispered to him. "And now nothing will take me from you."

She was right and he knew that. She was Stockholm, now and forever the capital of Sweden and there she would be by his side. And nothing was sweeter than that.


	9. Chapter 9

One step at a time. Literally. Trine did as the physical therapist told her, her hands hanging onto the bars as she slowly made her way down the line. She knew it happened to Kitty but she wasn't sure of herself. But opening her eyes after her change and standing made it real before her.

"Alright, you're doing great!" the woman smiled at her as Trine moved her legs.

"Just wish the left one would get stronger." she stated.

"In time Trine, in time."

"Yes, but this woman is impatient." she heard a familiar voice speak up.

Looking over, she saw Kitty making her way over to her, her belly protruding out even more as she made it to the end of the way. Trine smiled at the woman as Kitty handed her the forearm crutch.

"Now Trine, keep working on the exercises and your leg will be less cramped." the therapist told her, "And don't go too far, Juliet wants to speak with you then."

"That' alright. I'll wait for her."

She heard Kitty giggle beside her as the woman left, "If only she knew how you really are able to walk."

"Humans and personifications do not mix my dear." Trine chided her as her sights went back to the large window to the other side of the hall. "Although I am curious as to who those three women are?"

"You haven't heard?" Kitty smiled at her as she leaned closer to her, "They are supposedly Helsinki, Copenhagen, and Reykjavik."

Trine's eyes lit up, "What, are you serious?"

"Ja. The boys were lucky and found them before Genesis could get their hands on them. From what I gathered listening in on Lukas, Francis was guarding one while Iryna had one working in the government building. Logan was lucky to bump into the last girl after a conference in New Zealand."

"Then what the hell are we sitting here for?" Trine couldn't move fast enough to greet the new girls joining their family.

She was a ball of emotions as it was, from gaining her legs back to all that was going on within her home and her latest wonders also plagued her mind, but having new women join in was exciting. Before long they were before the three women, taking a new breath of happiness.

"Hej." she exclaimed.

"Hallo." Kitty followed behind, "We saw you three over here and thought you'd like a moments company."

"Ahov!" the dark-blonde beamed at them, "Thank you for being so kind. I'm Valeriya Bakaj."

"It's a pleasure, I'm Trine Oxenstierna."

"And I'm Katyusha Bondevik, but you can call me Kitty for short."

"O, ukrayinsʹkyy?"

"Nei, Russkiy. Close though."

"At least someone will understand me." she smiled at them, "Oh I forgot these two. I'm sorry guys."

"None taken." the dark haired one shot at her.

"Now come on, don't be rude." Valeriya tried to reason with the woman.

"I'm being quite fine thank you. Olivia Turner, nice to meet you. Just not used to this cold. So, if you'll all excuse me, I'm going farther in to get warm."

Then the woman was walking off, her stride holding high but even Trine could see hurt lying behind her.

"Emil." Kitty whispered to her.

"Ja agreed." Trine nodded looking at the light brunette at the window, "And finally?"

"Oh!" Valeriya jumped up, tapping the window, trying to gaining the girls attention, "Sweetie?"

She was met with deaf ears as the girl's sights were set outside in awe and wonder. "Well, she'll say hello eventually. She seems lost in her world, I tried not to break her of it."

"Instead of breaking her, why not try and get in her world?" Kitty pointed out.

"If only I knew how."

"Don't worry, all of us girls will be around each other a lot, we'll figure it out." Trine replied, noticing the alert band upon the woman's wrist, "It'll just take time and the right things."

"True. That is true." Valeriya said as she rubbed her hands together.

"Cold?" Kitty asked.

"Ni, just habit to have them on. I have my reasons." the once chipper attitude slowly fading away as she looked at her hands.

"They are pretty though, silk?"

"By looks they seem it but they're-"

"They're a mix of satin and spandex, ninety percent satin as the other ten is the spandex to help it stretch and stay upon the woman's arm in motion and yet be comfortable instead of constricting. They are more for opera usage than freelance."

The three of them looked over at the woman as her cheeks blushed a bright red, "Désolé, I didn't mean to intrude."

"No, we're actually glad you joined in actually." Trine smiled at her, watching as the quiet woman made her way over to them.

Her soft tresses fell around her face as sweet jade eyes looked at them, so quiet and calm she was compared to their boisterous moments.

"You seem to know a lot about clothing?" Kitty questioned with a smile.

"Oui, I do. I am a seamstress back home along with other things."

"Would that include dance, swim, or gymnastics?" Trine added, "You have dainty hands so the seamstress makes sense there yet your legs are very defined in workout."

Another dotting of blush came to her, "Oui madam, ballet."

"Ooh really?" Valeriya lit up, "You dance ballet?"

She gave a quiet nod as they all took off in simple conversation as she heard her name being called out. Turning around, she saw Juliet smiling down the hall at her, a folder in hand waiting for her to see.

"I'm sorry girls, I'll have to catch up later. Doctor business calls." she dismissed herself as they all waved to her.

Now this was the true kicker of the day, wondering if her thoughts were right and maybe get Berwald out of the damn workshop for more than five minutes again.

"Alright Juliet, give it to me."

The British woman laughed, "Eager to get home?"

"Eager to know the truth."

"You already know the truth." Juliet smiled at her, "It's just a little more than you thought."

Curiosity crossed her mind as she opened the folder and seeing the papers inside, only then did she realize and gasp at the truth. She had a thought but nothing like that, now the goal was telling the boys this news. And that was going to be interesting all on its own.

"Berwald?" a silent house to her normally meant the boys were in trouble. "Berwald? Boys?"

She moved around the lower level of the home as worry filled her slightly, "Come on now boys, what trouble are you causing?"

"Trine."

Trine let out a startled yelp as a set of hands clasped onto her shoulders. Turning around, she was met with aqua eyes and that small smile that graced his face when he was causing mischief himself.

"Berwald, dear lord, trying to kill me?"

"Nej, but I do have something to show you. Come on." he said taking her hand.

He practically dragged her up the stairs, his iron grip proof that he was excited for something. If memory served her right, she knew that he and the boys were fixing the office up last and making it easier for everyone to sit in for meeting and more. But why would he be that excited?

"Berwald please, what's going on?" she got out as they made it to the door.

He turned to face her, his smile bigger and eyes wider as he clapped his hands together, rocking back and forth upon the balls of his feet, now she was curious.

"Alright you are acting like Mathias when he's done something, what did you boys do?"

"Ok, I could be wrong but I have a feeling I'm not." he started, "I took a lot of notes of how you were acting and asked the men around us about it and all pointed to the same thing. As I said, I could be wrong and we made this room a bit early but we'll leave it alone until that day."

He couldn't have figured it out, "What day?"

He opened the door and gestured her in, the smile never leaving his face. Slowly, Trine went within the room only to attempt and hold back tears. She couldn't believe her eyes as she took everything in. There within the room was a full handmade nursery, from the handcrafted furniture to the painted murals upon the walls, it was the most breathtakingly beautiful thing she had ever seen. The honey wood finished to the rocker, crib and changing table was just too beautiful as she saw his own gentle designs of the old Nordics graced them. He brought forth their old years as Vikings, it was as if the room was a lookout over the sea as Viking ships were sailing the seas upon the walls.

"Berwald..."

"Wait, one more thing." he said closing the curtain and flipping a switch, just for the room to illuminate in vibrant shades of the rainbow as a makeshift aurora borealis covered the ceiling.

She couldn't utter a word as the beauty of it took her breath away, clinging tightly to the folder Juliet gave her earlier. It was perfect and the damn bastard knew before she did.

"So," he turned them off and lit the room up once more, making his way over to her, "am I right?"

Tears slipped down her cheeks as she nodded to him, "Yes Ber, I'm pregnant."

He smiled again, this one bigger than the last yet she knew inside he was dancing around like a child within.

"So momma, are you really going to have a baby?" she heard Erland asked from the door as he and Peter graced its frame.

"Yes boy's I am. Oh, which reminds me, I know what we are having."

The two boys flew in as they waited patiently for her to reveal the sex of the baby, "Alright, this one is yours first Berwald. You look at this and tell me what you see. And you two wait for me to tell you to flip them, when I do I want you to shout out what it is ok?"

They nodded in excitement as her gaze went back to Berwald as he stared at the tiny picture within his hand. He traced the outline of the image within her as her own smile grew, not just in happiness but what she knew.

"Trine, why is there an A and B on it?" he asked.

"Alright boys, what is it?" she barely got it out as the two of them flipped them over and jumped up.

"It's a girl!"

"It's a boy!"

A quiet pause filled the air as the two boys looked at one another, making Trine giggle at them all.

"No Erland, it's a boy."

"You're reading it wrong, it's a girl."

"It says boy on here."

"Yours is wrong, it's a girl."

"Momma!" they both shouted at her as she tried to hold in her excitement as Berwald took off his glasses and looked her right in the eye.

"Two. Två, två barn. Tvillingar? Twins?" he somehow got out as he looked back and forth between her and the picture.

"Wait so we're both right?" Peter ask as Erland's jaw dropped.

"Looks like you boys need to make another set up." she smiled at them.

The boys whooped and hollered as they dodged out the door, shouting how exciting it was that two babies were coming instead of one.

"Two Trine, twins?" he asked her again, "How did we manage that?"

Trine busted out in laughter as she picked up the other ultrasounds, "Just lucky. But yes, twins. Look, he's right here and she's here."

She placed the two pieces upon her slowly showing belly as his eyes widened even more as he finally smiled at her. Before she realized, he hoisted her in the air, spinning her around as he kissed her. Pure happiness radiating off him as she too beamed at the knowledge.

"Thank you Trine." he finally stopped, placing her down upon her feet.

"For what?"

"For making me the happiest man that I've ever been."

Trine's heart sang out, knowing he was the same for her. He dropped to his knees before her, grasping her hips within his hands just to place small kisses to her belly where their children laid.

"And thank you for making me the luckiest woman in the world."

Those bright aqua eyes looked up at her once more and she knew she would never have to worry for anything. For as long as he was there, life would be absolutely splendid.


End file.
